Our Bond
by Just-Sky
Summary: Keduanya terlahir ke dunia dengan takdir yang sangat berbeda, bagai langit dan bumi. Namun sejauh apapun perbedaan itu, hubungan darah di antara keduanya akan terus mengikat mereka berdua menjadi satu. Karena sedari dulu sudah ditetapkan kalau Tetsuya adalah milik dari Akashi Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou adalah milik dari Akashi Tetsuya. Tapi, sejauh apa ikatan itu bisa bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU,OOC, Slash, incest, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Pernah sekali seseorang mengatakan kalau hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, selalu berada di tangan manusia untuk menentukan mana yang baik dan yang buruk, mana yang akan mereka pilih nantinya. Tapi manusia yang sebenarnya memiliki hidup di genggamannya tersebut banyak yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka melakukan apa yang menurut mereka benar, namun secara realitas belum tentu hal itu benar. Hidup memang pilihan, namun sebuah pilihan itu tidak akan ada yang bisa mengingkari takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh yang Kuasa, tidak peduli seberapa keras manusia sudah berusaha untuk mengubah hidupnya dalam pilihan itu, tetap saja hasil akhirnya itu tidak akan berubah. Takdir sangat kejam, begitulah kesimpulan dari mereka yang tetap tidak bisa mengubah hidupnya. Meskipun mereka telah mencoba untuk memilih hal yang benar.<p>

Bagi Tetsuya, hidup adalah perjalanan sementara takdir adalah batas akhir. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan apapun meski berbagai kesulitan terus melintas di dalam hidupnya, karena baginya yang terpenting adalah apa yang ia jalani saat ini, bagaimana keputusan akhirnya itu pun ia serahkan kepada Tuhan.

Dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang sangat harmonis 15 tahun yang lalu adalah berkah bagi Tetsuya, kedua orangtuanya begitu menyayanginya dan terlebih lagi ia dilahirkan bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari apapun. Iya, Tetsuya memiliki seorang kakak kembar yang begitu mencintaianya sama seperti Tetsuya mencintai sang kakak. Bisa dikatakan hidup remaja berambut biru langit tersebut sangat sempurna, ya… begitu sempurna. Tetsuya memiliki kedua orangtua yang saling mencintai, kakak yang menyayanginya, serta dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang bergelimpang banyak harta. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan sangat cemburu, mereka akan mengatakan kalau Tetsuya memiliki banyak hal, sungguh anak yang beruntung.

Hanya saja, apakah mereka tahu kalau hidup seorang Akashi Tetsuya itu tidaklah sesempurna yang mereka lihat? Apakah mereka tidak pernah mengenal istilah kalau hidup seseorang tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya? Atau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna? Masih banyak lagi yang bisa Tetsuya gambarkan mengenai dirinya, namun dibalik semua kesempurnaan dan kepahitan dalam hidupnya, ada satu hal yang sangat Tetsuya syukuri. Ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini, meskipun itu hanya sementara dan lebih singkat dari kebanyakan orang.

"Tetsuya." Panggil sebuah suara yang begitu familier di telinga remaja itu, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan matahari terbenam yang ia lihat dari balik kaca jendela di ruangan itu, ia menoleh sedikit ketika pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadi memperlihatkan sosoknya, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman lembut terkembang di wajah Akashi Tetsuya yang selalu terlihat datar tersebut.

"Sei-kun." Gumam Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang masih samar di wajahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika orang yang bernama Sei-kun tersebut mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya? Apakah sudah mendingan dari kemarin?" tanya kakaknya dengan suara lembut.

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, terlalu senang karena sang kakak mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya di rumah sakit.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dokter mengatakan padaku kalau kau boleh pulang ke rumah malam ini." Ujar sang kakak lagi, ia mencium kening Tetsuya sekali lagi dan membiarkan Tetsuya menikmati kehangatan kecil yang berasal dari ciuman singkat tersebut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut mengangguk singkat, ia merasakan tubuh sang kakak duduk di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidurnya yang ada di rumah sakit, dan ia pun bisa merasakan sang kakak melingkarkan sebuah lengan kekar di pinggangnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua terasa begitu dekat. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kakak, dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Seijuurou-kun." Gumam Tetsuya lirih, ia membiarkan kakaknya merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou dengan suara sama lirihnya dengan Tetsuya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala adiknya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya adalah sepasang anak kembar yang dilahirkan dari pasangan Akashi Seishirou dan Akashi Tetsuna 15 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun mereka dilahirkan sebagai saudara kembar, paras dan peringai keduanya sangatlah berbeda bagai bumi dan langit. Bila Seijuurou lebih mirip dengan sang ayah yang memiliki rambut merah merah menyala, maka sang adik mewarisi paras manis dari sang ibu. Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan kondisi fisik pun mereka berbeda pula. Kalau Seijuurou terlahir sebagai anak yang sangat kuat, maka Tetsuya adalah sebaliknya. Tetsuya dilahirkan memiliki tubuh yang lemah, sehingga tidak heran kalau ia sering keluar masuk dari rumah sakit, rasanya rumah sakit lebih mirip rumah kedua bagi seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Perbedaan demi perbedaan selalu ada di dalam diri kedua saudara kembar tersebut, namun mereka berdua adalah sepasang kakak adik yang begitu dekat, bahkan kedekatan itu terkadang melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan kewajaran, namun baik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou yang memanggil namanya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya lagi.

"Iya, Sei-kun?" balas Tetsuya dengan suara kecil, kedua matanya masih terpejam sementara wajahnya masih terbenam pada leher Seijuurou.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujar Seijuurou seraya mengucapkan sebuah permintaan, namun permintaan di sini sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan. Hal itu malah terkesan seperti pernyataan.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan sang kakak membuat Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat 'nyaman'nya itu, remaja berambut biru langit itu menatap kedua mata heterokrom milik sang kakak dengan kedua iris biru langitnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Tetsuya mengangguk, mempersilakan Seijuurou untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Kalau seumpamanya Tetsuya bisa memilih, apakah kau ingin memiliki hidup yang berbeda dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang ini?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua mata iris heterokromnya tersebut menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut, namun di balik kelembutan itu Tetsuya bisa melihat sebuah rahasia yang entah apapun itu ia tidak tahu.

"Hidup… yang berbeda?" Tetsuya balik bertanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang kakak.

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya, punggung tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah halus Tetsuya, merasakan tekstur kulit milik adiknya. Namun kedua mata heterokrom itu, kedua mata yang sangat Tetsuya kagumi meski warna mata itu baru Seijuurou miliki, menyisakan sebuah hal yang begitu rumit dan tidak bisa Tetsuya pahami.

"Dilahirkan di dalam keluarga yang berbeda, memiliki saudara yang berbeda, dan mungkin kondisi tubuh Tetsuya tidak akan seperti ini."

Kedua mata Tetsuya menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sayu, seperti mengumpulkan beberapa potongan puzzle ia pun mulai mengerti dengan maksud Seijuurou. Kedua jemari tangannya menggenggam kemeja biru muda yang Seijuurou kenakan, sepertinya sang kakak mengunjunginya di rumah sakit langsung dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkan semua itu, Sei-kun. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang ini, terlebih aku memilikimu sekarang ini." Jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan derap hangat yang Seijuurou berikan padanya.

"Begitu.." Gumam Seijuurou singkat.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Seijuurou yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah di pikirkan kakak kembarnya sampai remaja berambut merah yang masih memeluk pinggangnya ini bertanya hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sei-kun sampai bertanya demikian?" Kali ini gantian Tetsuya yang bertanya pada Seijuurou.

Putra pertama dari keluarga Akashi tersebut menggeleng kepalanya singkat, kedua matanya berkilat penuh kemisteriusan di sana saat ia menatap bola mata indah milik adik kembarnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran dengan jawaban Tetsuya saja." Kata Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"Tidak biasanya Sei-kun penasaran seperti ini, biasanya kau selalu tahu dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku." Gumam Tetsuya, ia melihat sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kecil Tetsuya sebelum ia beranjak menuju sembari jendela, berdiri di depannya dengan memunggunginya. "Tanpa perlu kukatakan semuanya."

Seijuurou melihat bayangan adiknya yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur menatapnya dengan bingung dari pantulan kaca jendela, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Seijuurou.

"Mungkin." Hanya satu kalimat itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban Seijuurou, sama sekali tidak membantu Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan dengan kelakukan aneh dirinya saat ini.

"Sei-kun memang tidak pernah berubah, harusnya aku tahu itu." Kata Tetsuya, wajah datarnya kelihatan begitu manis ketika ia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki.

Seijuurou menoleh untuk beberapa saat, ia melihat Tetsuya dari balik bahunya. "Semua orang berubah, Tetsuya, termasuk diriku." Kata Seijuurou, dua kata terakhir yang dikatakannya itu membuat Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku bingung dengan apa maksudmu." Ujar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela nafas kecil, Seijuurou selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia mengerti, bahkan teka-teki ucapannya itu terkadang membuatnya sedikit kesal karena ia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan. Meskipun begitu, sifat Seijuurou yang selalu mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bentuk teka-teki adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang dicintai Tetsuya darinya.

Remaja berambut merah darah yang sedari tadi memunggunginya itu kini berbalik memandang Tetsuya, tatapan yang diberikan sang kakak benar-benar tidak bisa terbaca. Wajah dingin itu membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya, entah apa yang terjadi saat ini namun Tetsuya seperti memiliki firasat kalau kakaknya memang berubah, tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Bukankah Seijuurou tetap Seijuurou? Kakak kembarnya yang selalu mencintainya.

"Eh…" kata kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya saat kedua telapak tangan yang dingin milik Seijuurou memerangkap wajahnya, membuat Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu pulang, _otouto_. Kemarin dokter mengatakan kalau kau sudah bisa pulang malam ini, karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu." Kata Seijuurou, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya.

"Ke rumah?" tanya Tetsuya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Seijuurou membelai bibirnya.

"Iya, ke rumah."

Kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou membuat hati Tetsuya merasa gembira, sudah dua minggu lamanya ia berada di rumah sakit karena sakit yang ia derita, dan dalam waktu itu juga ia pasti bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan tentu juga kakaknya. Kalimat itu tentu membuat bahagia Tetsuya, sampai-sampai ia lupa akan pembicaraan yang sedikit ganjil dengan Seijuurou beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bahkan firasat kakaknya yang telah berubah itu langsung hilang dari pikirannya ketika Seijuurou mengklaim bibir mungilnya dengan bibirnya, memberikan satu ciuman hangat yang membuat darah remaja berambut biru langit tersebut berdesir kencang, dan detik berikutnya ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan sang kakak memposisikan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar di atas Tetsuya, keduanya beralih posisi tanpa memutus tautan bibir mereka.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menatap lembut wajah sang adik ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Seijuurou bisa melihat wajah putih Tetsuya bersemu merah, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di rumah sakit, sudah bisa dipastikan remaja berambut merah itu akan merengkuh Tetsuya dalam sebuah tarian yang sensual. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang tipis.

Dalam sebuah hidup, manusia memang memiliki pilihan untuk menentukan mana yang baik atau buruk bagi diri mereka. Namun dalam menjalani pilihan itu, mereka selalu dihadapkan oleh sebuah perubahan dalam diri mereka, sebuah perubahan yang besar.

Firasat yang Tetsuya miliki mengenai peringai kakaknya mungkin adalah pertanda dari pilihan yang Seijuurou ambil, entah apapun itu. Namun firasat itu langsung menghilang begitu saja dari benak Tetsuya ketika bibir sang kakak turun ke daerah sensitif yang ada di lehernya dan menggigitnya, membuat sebuah tanda yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak hanya sebagai saudara kembar seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi adalah miliknya secara utuh.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi kau adalah milikku dan kau tidak aku ijinkan untuk meninggalkanku." Kata Seijuurou yang sudah bisa diartikan sebagai perintah tegas untuk sang adik.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, chapter ini merupakan prologue dari fic Multichapter Our Bond<p>

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, incest, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Tetsuya yang kala itu sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kemeja longgar berwarna biru muda dan celana bahan kain warna putih pun hanya bisa berdiri, menatap sosok kakaknya dalam diam. Tetsuya menyusuri bahu Seijuurou yang tegap dengan kedua matanya saat kakaknya berdiri memunggunginya, kelihatannya Seijuurou tengah larut dalam pandangannya ke arah sang matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat, bahkan ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Seijuurou tahu tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu, Tetsuya tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang kakak.<p>

Kakinya beranjak dari ambang kamar mandi dan akhirnya ia menjejeri posisi Seijuurou, berdiri di samping sang kakak dan mengamati matahari yang tenggelam bersama-sama dari balik kaca jendela rumah sakit, tepat di mana Tetsuya dirawat selama dua minggu ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman, berada di samping sang kakak setelah lima hari tidak bertemu, berdiri di sana dengan kedua mata Seijuurou terus mengawasinya. Entahlah, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengartikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan familiar menyentuh bahunya, menarik tubuh kecil Tetsuya semakin mendekat pada sang kakak secara perlahan. Tetsuya membiarkan hal itu, ia membiarkan Seijuurou menariknya dalam sebuah rengkuhan kecil yang begitu hangat, dengan tangan kanan Seijuurou memeluk bahunya begitu erat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan sang kakak menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalanya, membuat Tetsuya semakin terbenam pada dada Seijuurou.

Untuk sesaat mereka terus berada dalam posisi yang sama, tidak berubah meski satu menit telah berlalu. Kedua saudara kembar itu terlalu larut dalam menikmati pemandangan indah di sore hari di dalam pelukan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan yang sering sekali mereka lakukan ketika keduanya masih kecil.

"Kita harus segera kembali, aku tidak suka Tetsuya berada di dalam kamar ini terus." Gumam Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya masih menatap cahaya oranye yang keluar dari matahari terbenam.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, ia masih larut dalam kehangatan tubuh sang kakak. Saat Tetsuya menyentuh aura yang dipancarkan oleh Seijuurou dengan miliknya, tiba-tiba kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam langsung terbuka dan ekspresi takjub pun terlukis dengan jelas pada kedua bola mata yang biasanya terlihat datar. Remaja berparas manis tersebut menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk beberapa saat, sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil kembali Tetsuya rasakan, rasanya seperti Seijuurou bukanlah Seijuurou yang ia kenal, tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam dirinya, Tetsuya merenggangkan pelukan sang kakak dari tubuh mungilnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kedua mata mereka bisa bertemu.

"Sei-kun, apa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama ada di rumah? Aku merindukan mereka." Ujar Tetsuya, ia menautkan kedua jemari tangan mereka berdua.

Sang kakak menatap Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Otou-sama ada perjalanan bisnis di Inggris, dan Okaa-sama menemaninya ke sana. Yang ada di rumah cuma aku dan beberapa pelayan saja." Gumam Seijuurou, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat. "Oleh karena itu hanya aku yang menjemputmu di sini."

"Sei-kun kesepian?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, nadanya begitu polos layaknya anak berusia lima tahun.

"Iya, sangat kesepian tanpa ada Tetsuya di sampingku selama dua minggu. Kau tidak ingin membiarkanku larut dalam kesepian ini 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya, ia tidak ingin kakaknya merasakan kesepian karena dia masih ada di sini untuk Seijuurou. "Aku tidak ingin Sei-kun merasa kesepian." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih, tatapannya masih sedatar tembok seperti biasanya, namun seringai kecil yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou sudah mampu memberitahu Tetsuya kalau sang kakak bisa membacanya dengan sangat baik.

"Anak baik." Kata Seijuurou sekali lagi sebelum ia memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Tetsuya. "Saatnya kita pergi, Tetsuya."

"Baik, Sei-kun."

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut membiarkan sang kakak menarik tangan kanannya lalu menuntunya keluar dari dalam kamar tempatnya dirawat, rasanya Tetsuya mulai merindukan dunia luar seperti dulu, setelah ini ia akan menyelusuri lingkungan di sekeliling rumahnya untuk merasakan apa yang namanya kebebasan tersebut. Dalam hati Tetsuya tersenyum, sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tidak sekalipun tangannya dilepaskan oleh sang kakak, bahkan Tetsuya merasa Seijuurou memegang tangannya semakin erat, seperti ia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Tetsuya akan menghilang di hadapannya begitu saja.

Setelah Seijuurou mengurus semua administrasi dan menghubungi dokter keluarga, akhirnya ia pun menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sang sopir keluarga.

"Langsung menuju rumah, Tanaka." Perintah Seijuurou yang ia berikan pada sang sopir.

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama."

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Seijuurou, akhirnya sopir keluarga Akashi tersebut menjalankan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh mereka bertiga dan pada akhirnya mereka pun melaju ke jalan raya, menjauhi rumah sakit dan kembali menuju ke rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, kedua mata heterokromnya tertuju pada pemandangan yang kota di sore hari namun Tetsuya tahu kalau remaja berambut merah tersebut tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rasanya sedikir jengah juga, terlebih kedua matanya serasa mau protes ingin terpejam. Mungkin ini pengaruh suntikan yang ia terima setengah jam yang lalu dari dokter, efeknya mambut Tetsuya mengantuk. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan kantuknya tersebut, namun ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seijuurou terjaga sendirian di sana, ia masih ingin bersama dengan sang kakak untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Putra kedua dari keluarga Akashi tersebut meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit ketika ia menguap, benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir rasa kantuk tersebut.

Sebuah belaian lembut yang Tetsuya rasakan di kepalanya membuat remaja berparas manis tersebut menoleh, ia menemukan Seijuurou yang masih menyandarkan siku kanannya pada jendela mobil memberinya sebuah tatapan kalem.

"Kalau mengantuk lebih baik kau tidur, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou, suaranya begitu tenang dan tidak mengisyaratkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu, sesuatu yang Tetsuya tidak sukai dari kakaknya.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengantuk, Sei-kun." Kata-katanya begitu bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya saat ini, bahkan setelah mengucapkannya Tetsuya langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia menguap lagi.

"Kau menguap, kurasa efek obat yang dokter Fujioka berikan mulai terasa." Gumam Seijuurou, kedua matanyanya masih menatap Tetsuya dengan tajam. "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai rumah."

"Tetap tidak, Sei-kun." Elak Tetsuya dengan keras kepalanya.

"Tetsuya begitu keras kepala, tapi aku lebih keras kepala dari Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou, tanpa menunggu balasan dari adiknya ia menyentuh bibir mungil milik Tetsuya dan melumatnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ciuman yang begitu panas di bangku belakang dan begitu tiba-tiba, Tetsuya ingin mendorong tubuh Seijuurou menjauh darinya tapi hal itu terasa sia-sia sebab sang kakak jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, terutama ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dengan begitu erat oleh sepasang lengan kekar itu.

"Se…Sei-kun…" Desah Tetsuya ketika tubuhnya mulai menghangat dan begitu lelah, bahkan ciuman singkat dengan sang kakak pun menguras energinya.

Kedua manik heterokrom milik Seijuurou tetap terbuka, ia melihat wajah erotis milik sang adik dengan tenang, mengingat raut wajah manis itu dengan begitu lekat serta menyimpannya pada otaknya. Ia menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, merasa bangga karena membuat kondisi Tetsuya menjadi semenarik ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun merasakan kedua lengan milik sang adik merangkul lehernya dengan erat, dan hal ini menunjukkan kalau Seijuurou lagi-lagi tampil sebagai pemenang di antara mereka berdua, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"S-Sei….nggh…"

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou semakin bernafsu untuk melumat bibir mungil tersebut, dalam hitungan detik Seijuurou menjilat bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya, meminta sang adik untuk membukakan pintu masuk bagi dirinya, sementara itu tangan kanan Seijuurou yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Tetsuya menarik kemeja biru laut yang dikenakan oleh sang adik keluar dari dalam celananya, memudahkan tangan tersebut menyusup di balik baju yang di kenakan Tetsuya.

Hangat, kulit Tetsuya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut ketika Seijuurou membelai punggung adiknya, dan permaianannya tidak sampai di situ saja. Ia merasakan energi Tetsuya semakin menipis, bahkan dengan jilatan singkat di bibirnya itu si remaja berparas manis tersebut membukakan pintu masuk bagi lidah sang kakak, membiarkan Seijuurou menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada di mulutnya.

_Manis._ Batin Seijuurou ketika ia mengajak lidah Tetsuya untuk menari bersama dengan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berciuman satu sama lain, bahkan Tetsuya yang tadi begitu tidak setuju langsung luluh begitu saja ketika belaian dan ciuman dari Seijuurou menerpa dirinya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, sementara genggaman jemarinya pada rambut merah Seijuurou pun tidak seerat tadi.

"_Somnus.." _bisik Seijuurou dengan lirih ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya menutupi kedua mata Tetsuya setelah mengucapkan kata tadi, dan dua detik berikutnya Tetsuya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bahkan aku harus menggunakan sihir penidur dan sebuah ciuman untuk menidurkanmu, Tetsuya." Gumam Seijuurou, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakan sang adik. "Kau begitu keras kepala, tapi hal itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Seijuurou menatap wajah Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat, adiknya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, hal itulah yang ia harapkan. Perlahan Seijuurou membaringkan tubuh Tetsuya dengan kepala remaja itu berada di atas pangkuannya, setelah melihat posisi yang Tetsuya dapatkan cukup nyaman, pemuda itu menyelimutkan blazer abu-abu seragam Teiko-nya ke atas tubuh sang adik.

"Tanaka, hentikan mobil sekarang juga!" Perintah Seijuurou, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berwarna cokelat tua dengan panjang 11 inchi dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Baik, Seijuuro-sama." Balas sang sopir, ia pun membelokkan mobil yang ia kemudikan di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Lihat ke sini!" Perintah Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi, yang tentu saja dipatuhi oleh sang sopir.

Setelah mendapat perhatian dari pria baruh baya yang bekerja sebagai sopir keluarganya itu, Seijuurou melambaikan tongkat yang ia bawa ke arah kanan secara vertikal dan menggumamkan _'Obliviate' _dengan suara lirih. Kedua mata Tanaka tampak berkabut untuk beberapa saat ketika ingatannya ditata ulang oleh Seijuurou, pemuda itu menghapus gambaran dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu dari ingatan Tanaka.

"Kau harus lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan di sini!" Tanaka mengangguk singkat dan Seijuurou pun menambahkan lagi. "Bagus, kita pergi sekarang!"

Seijuurou menyeringai kecil, ia menyukai sihir yang ia kuasai, dengan begini tidak ada seorang pun orang yang mengingat bagaimana ekspresi erotis adiknya selain Seijuurou sendiri. Ia tidak ingin apa yang menjadi miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain, tidak oleh kedua orangtuanya maupun teman-temannya. Katakan saja Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang posesif, ia akan menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu untuk pergi dari sisinya, bahkan kalau ia mau ia pun akan mengurung Tetsuya bersama dirinya.

Jemari tangan kanan Seijuurou mengelus tongkat sihir miliknya, permukaan tongkat sihirnya yang terbuat dari kayu pohon sihir Ygdrazzil terasa begitu mulus dan kasar pada saat yang sama, meskipun begitu Seijuurou bisa merasakan aliran sihir yang terpotong di permukaan benda itu, sangatlah menarik untuk ukuran sebuah tongkat sihir. Dengan gerakan kecil Seijuurou memasukkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam tas sekolahnya sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada wajah sang adik yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya, kondisi adiknya semakin lama semakin lemah dan ia pun tidak menyukai hal ini. Seijuurou harus melakukan sesuatu bila ia ingin menyelamatkan sang adik, tapi apakah itu mungkin bila pihak rumah sakit saja sudah memvonis usia Tetsuya tidak akan bertahan lama? Tidak, di dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada kata "mustahil", dia adalah seorang Sorcerer dan berada dalam level tinggi, selain itu kata-katanya adalah mutlak. Bila di dunia ini ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya, adik tercintanya, maka orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou sendiri. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Seijuurou.

_Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. _Batin Seijuurou, ia menghempaskan perasaan ragu yang hinggap di benaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Dunia ini merupakan tempat yang penuh akan keanekaragaman, menyimpan banyak kekayaan, bahaya, dan juga misteri yang ada di dalamnya. Dunia ini dihuni oleh beberapa ras yang berbeda, namun yang paling mencolok dunia ini lebih didominasi oleh manusia, baik itu manusia biasa atau mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Manusia biasa merupakan manusia yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir, mereka tidak tahu apa itu sihir dan menganggap semua hal-hal yang berbau aneh hanyalah dongeng belaka. Mereka ini disebut sebagai <em>muggle. <em>Selain _muggle, _tempat ini juga dihuni oleh mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka ini telah dikaruniai sihir semenjak mereka dilahirkan dan bisa mengontrol sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar pada umumnya menjadi kenyataan, mereka ini disebut penyihir.

Berbeda dengan penyihir-penyihir yang ada dalam film ataupun novel, penyihir yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Mereka tidak mengenakan topi berujung lancip dan terkesan sangat menakutkan, penyihir di sini berpenampilan sama dengan manusia pada umumnya, bahkan mereka pun berbaur dengan para _muggle_, tentunya keberadaan serta jati diri mereka akan dirahasiakan. Sebuah peraturan yang sangat keras diberlakukan bagi masyarakat penyihir, mereka tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia kalau mereka penyihir di hadapan para _muggle _ataupun melakukan sihir di hadapan mereka. Dan peraturan itu pun selalu ditaati oleh para penyihir.

Mungkin peraturan kementerian penyihir yang ada di Jepang tidaklah seketat dengan apa yang ada di Eropa. Tapi untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dunia mereka, para penyihir pun bersepakat untuk mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada.

Keluarga Akashi adalah satu dari segelintir keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang ada di Jepang. Mereka sangat disegani karena keluarga Akashi merupakan keluarga yang tua, kuat, dan memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam dunia mereka, tidak terkecuali mereka juga sangat kaya. Tidak ada orang yang berani berkata buruk tentang seorang Akashi, dan hal inilah yang membuat Tetsuya merasa beruntung karena telah dilahirkan di dalam keluarga Akashi meskipun dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kedua mata Tetsuya menatap deretan kalimat yang ada di dalam buku yang saat ini tengah ia baca. Sejarah penyihir yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut cukup menarik perhatiannya, meskipun Tetsuya terlahir tidak memiliki sihir setidaknya ia mengetahui beberapa pengetahuan dasar mengenai mereka, ia tidak ingin tertinggal dari teman-temannya yang lain, dan tentu saja ia ingin kakaknya menganggap Tetsuya sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Tembakan yang bagus-ssu…. Midorimacchi memang jago dalam menembak!" Ujar suara yang super keras dan super berisik dari seorang model berambut pirang yang tengah naik daun.

"Berisik kau, Kise!" Tegur pemuda berkulit kecoklatan pada model berisik itu.

Dan suara-suara gaduh yang tidak jelas itupun akhirnya membuat konsentrasi Tetsuya yang sedari tadi membaca jadi terpecah. Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang saat ini tengah bertengkar seperti biasa, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, terlalu sering untuk dilihat dan Tetsuya alami, oleh karena itu ia menghiraukan kedua pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aka-chin… apa yang tengah kau baca?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna ungu.

"Buku sejarah dunia sihir, Murasakibara-kun." Jawab Tetsuya dengan sopan, ia memperlihatkan sampul buku yang tengah ia baca.

Tatapan sayu milik Murasakibara mengarah pada buku yang tengah Tetsuya pegang sebelum beralih pada Tetsuya sendiri. "Apa Aka-chin tidak bosan karena membaca buku terus?" Ia menyodorkan sekotak pocky rasa vanilla pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengambil sebatang pocky dan memakannya, meski ia kurang menyukai pocky tapi karena benda itu berasa vanilla maka ia tidak akan menolaknya.

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir seperti kalian, oleh karena itu hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujar Tetsuya, ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan menampakkan ekspresi datar meskipun hatinya serasa ingin menangis.

Iya, Akashi Tetsuya memang terlahir di dalam keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang terkenal sangat kuat, namun takdir mengatakan lain pada seorang bayi mungil berparas manis yang merupakan kembaran dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Selain ia terlahir dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah, ia juga terlahir sebagai seorang _squib, _atau istilah singkatnya adalah mereka yang terlahir dalam keluarga penyihir namun tidak diberkati dengan sihir. Kalau saja ini bukan karena Seijuurou dan kedua orangtuanya, ia pasti sudah tewas membunuh dirinya sendiri sejak lama.

Ekspresi datar milik Tetsuya bersemburat dengan perasaan sedih, hal itu kentara sekali terlihatnya. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya seraya memeluk buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan erat, kenyataan karena terlahir dengan keadaan seperti ini memang sebuah pukulan telak baginya, tapi Tetsuya sudah belajar untuk menerimanya sejak dulu.

Sedikit yang ia ketahui, sang kakak yang sedari tadi menatap (mengawasi) Tetsuya dari kejauhan langsung memberikan tatapan dingin pada Murasakibara, ia tidak suka ada orang yang membuat Tetsuya mengingat fakta itu. Kedua mata heterokrom itu terlihat berkilat, dan tanpa terduga mata kanannya yang berwarna merah berubah warna menjadi keemasan, sama dengan warna mata kirinya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Akashi, giliranmu sekarang." Ujar Pemuda berambut hijau yang mengingatkan Seijuurou akan gilirannya.

"Iya, Shintarou." Jawab Seijuurou yang beranjak dari posisinya, mata kanannya kembali berubah menjadi semerah ruby. Bukan lagi sepasang mata keemasan seperti tadi, tapi mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah sepasang mata heterokrom.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca<p>

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan hints Harry Potter yang ada di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, Incest, OOC, OC, adult situation, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kediaman Utama Keluarga Akashi<strong>

Permainan itu terdengar begitu kuat, alunan simfoni yang berasal dari senar biola yang digesek membuat malam yang damai itu ikut bersenandung dengan lantunan musik dari sang pemain. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan guratan kebahagiaan serta kesedihan yang tergambar dari balik kedua matanya dari dunia. Ia menikmati permainan biola itu, alunannya begitu merdu serta makna yang tersampaikan pun juga terbaca dengan begitu jelas.

Remaja berambut biru langit itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan mendekatkan keduanya ke dada, mencoba untuk menikmati permaian biola dari sang kakak tanpa diganggu oleh angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

_Sei-kun benar-benar berbakat untuk memainkan biola, _pikir Tetsuya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, dirinya langsung melihat sosok sang kakak yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di atas rumput hijau, dengan punggung sang kakak menghadap ke arahnya. Di atas bahu kiri Seijuurou terdapat sebuah biola berwarna ivory sementara di tangan kanannya terdapat penggeseknya, sang remaja berambut merah itu tengah memainkan sebuah alunan simfoni yang begitu kuat, begitu sarat akan emosi yang tidak pernah Seijuurou tampakkan sebelumnya.

Tetsuya menikmati semua itu, dari permainan indah sang kakak sampai sosoknya yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Rasanya ia begitu beruntung karena Tuhan memberikan belahan jiwa sesempurna seperti sang kakak ini, terlebih lagi Tetsuya juga merasa begitu beruntung sebab semua cinta dan perhatian dari sang kakak selalu tercurah untuknya, tanpa kenal lelah. Remaja berambut biru langit itu menempelkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya, menatap tubuh sang kakak yang masih memainkan biola di tengah malam untuknya seperti ini.

Tetsuya tahu, permainan musik ini bukanlah permainan yang biasa. Kedua matanya bisa menangkap sosok energi yang tidak kasat mata begitu kuat menyelimuti tubuh sang kakak ketika ia memainkan biolanya, juga angin malam yang berdesir begitu cepat ketika alunan simfoni tersebut mengalun dengan irama cepat namun kuat. Sihir, itulah yang muncul di benak Tetsuya. Sebuah sihir yang berasal dari alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh sang kakak, begitu indah namun terdengar berbahaya pada saat yang sama.

_Menggoda namun menenggelamkan, permainan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sei-kun, _pikir Tetsuya lagi. Remaja itu kembali merapatkan mantel milik Seijuurou yang ia kenakan di atas balutan piyamanya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di taman milik keluarga Akashi, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman utama dan kesehatan Tetsuya yang sudah sedikit membaik pun membuatnya begitu tergoda untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Remaja itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya secara pelan, betapa ia ingin melakukan sihir seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak. Selama hidupnya Tetsuya selalu diliputi oleh sihir, bahkan sang kakak kembar pun adalah satu dari segelintir penyihir hebat serta berbakat, namun dirinya begitu berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Dan melihat permainan biola yang berduet dengan sihir seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya sedikit iri.

Tetsuya lemah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan sang kakak. Betapa ia begitu membenci dirinya yang seperti ini, ia ingin memiliki sihir dan bermain dengan energi itu, tapi takdir yang kejam benar-benar meluluh lantahkan harapan Tetsuya dengan kejamnya. Ia, Akashi Tetsuya, terlahir sebagai _squib _yang tidak berguna. Dan tekanan yang membuatnya semakin sedih adalah ia dilahirkan di dalam keluarga hebat seperti keluarga Akashi, meski Tetsuya tahu orang-orang tidak berani membicarakan kondisinya secara lantang, tapi Tetsuya tahu mereka sering mencemoohnya dari belakang. Tetsuya benci ini, ia benci menjadi orang yang begitu lemah seperti sekarang ini. Air mata kekesalan serta kesedihan yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak jatuh pun kini menjadi sia-sia, air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya bersamaan dengan alunan simfoni milik Seijuurou.

_Sakit sekali, perasaan ini begitu sakit. _Pikir Tetsuya, ia meremas mantel Seijuurou yang menutupi dada kirinya.

Permainan yang Seijuurou mainkan sedikit melambat dan pada akhirnya berhenti ketika sapuan angin malam yang lembut berhembus, dan dengan itu alunan terakhir yang keluar dari biola Seijuurou pun berhenti, mengakhiri permainan biola yang telah bergulir sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu itu membuat Tetsuya begitu terlarut, bahkan karena itu ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak yang saat ini sudah berada di depannya, menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata heterokrom miliknya itu. Bahkan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya itu bertambah semakin deras tanpa sadar, membuat Tetsuya sedikit benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan derai air mata dari buliran kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Tapi, sekuat apapun Tetsuya bertahan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh kasihan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, suatu saat juga ia akan hancur seperti ini ketika Tetsuya sudah mencapai batasnya. Bagaimana pun juga Akashi Tetsuya hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya, membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya akan kesedihannya.

Remaja berparas manis itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya karena takut Seijuurou akan menemukan air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan begitu deras di sana. Kakaknya itu pernah mengatakan kalau ia benci melihat Tetsuya menangis, dan karena itulah sekuat apapun Tetsuya akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan sang kakak, tapi sekarang ini janji yang Tetsuya buat dengan dirinya sendiri hancur, ia menangis tepat di hadapan Seijuurou. Apakah Seijuurou akan membenci Tetsuya karena itu? Apakah kakaknya itu akan merasa jijik dengannya? Tetsuya mengutarakan banyak pertanyaan "apakah" di dalam benaknya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Tetsuya." Kalimat yang dingin itu terujar sekali lagi, memerintah remaja berambut biru langit itu untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Tapi Tetsuya menolaknya, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Tetsuya, jangan membuatku mengulangi kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Seijuurou, remaja itu masih menatap sang adik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Begitu tersembunyi dan misterius, itulah yang bisa dikatakan mengenai tatapan yang Seijuurou berikan kepada sang adik.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah apa yang Seijuurou perintahkan. Semua orang tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang kejam, ia tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti siapa pun yang berani membangkang perintahnya, bahkan ia pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi orang yang melakukan ini adalah Akashi Tetsuya, adik kembarnya yang sekaligus adalah belahan hatinya sendiri. Tentu Seijuurou tidak akan menyakiti Tetsuya 'kan?

"Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou sekali lagi. Suaranya yang dingin serta nada bicara yang terdengar begitu dalam namun serius itu membuat Tetsuya merinding.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya takut dengan sang kakak. Apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan padanya?

"Angkat wajahmu!" Suasana di sekitar mereka berdua berubah menjadi lenggang namun menegangkan, bahkan hembusan angin malam yang tadinya terasa begitu nyaman kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di benak Tetsuya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya, akhirnya Tetsuya pun melakukan apa yang Seijuurou perintahkan. Ia memang mengangkat wajahnya namun Tetsuya masih tidak berani bertemu langsung dengan sepasang mata heterokrom itu, sepasang mata yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, seperti sang pemilik mata itu.

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada tamparan atau semacamnya yang menimpa Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih memejamkan kedua matanya, masih takut dengan apa yang Seijuurou lakukan nanti. Tapi perasaan takut dan sebagainya langsung lenyap ketika ia merasakan telapak tangan yang besar dan begitu hangat membelai wajahnya, mengusap butiran air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Dan kedua mata Tetsuya pun terbuka begitu saja saat ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang hangat memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"S-Sei-kun…" Ujar Tetsuya, merasa terkejut dengan tingkah laku sang kakak.

Seijuurou yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Tetsuya pun membuat tubuhnya berlutut di hadapan sang adik, namun ia masih belum melepaskan belaian tangannya dari pipi halus Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Tetsuya. Bahkan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri sebelum kedua tanganku ataupun sihirku menyentuh Tetsuya dengan kasar." Gumam Seijuurou pelan, ia pun membiarkan keningnya bertemu dengan milik Tetsuya, menempelkannya satu sama lain tanpa memotong tatapan yang telah mereka bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tetsuya merasakan pipinya memanas. "A-aku tidak berpikir demikian, Sei-kun." Elak Tetsuya, entah bagaimana Seijuurou bisa tahu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Tetsuya. Dan tentu saja, Tetsuya merasakan ketidakadilan di sini

"Aku ini kakak kembarmu, Tetsuya. Membaca emosi yang ada dalam diri Tetsuya adalah hobiku sejak kecil." Kata Seijuurou, kedua matanya berkilat penuh dengan humor. "Meskipun kau selalu menutupi semua emosimu dengan topeng datarmu itu, tapi bagiku Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat mudah untuk dibaca."

"Sei-kun, jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Gumam Tetsuya, ia tidak suka kalau seseorang dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Tapi orang yang melakukan ini adalah Seijuurou, jadi ia tidak perlu cemas 'kan?

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Tetsuya. Tapi kau sangat imut ketika kugoda, jadi maafkan aku kalau secara tidak langsung aku menggodamu." Kata Seijuurou, ia mengecup pelupuk kanan mata Tetsuya.

"S-Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou melepaskan wajah Tetsuya dari cengkeraman lembutnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Tetsuya dan kedua mata heterokromnya pun langsung terarah untuk menatap langit gelap yang ada di atas. Malam ini bulan maupun bintang tidaklah tampak, mungkin karena pengaruh awan gelap yang menutupi mereka sehingga manusia pun tidak bisa melihat mereka. Entahlah, kurang lebih begitu yang Seijuurou pikirkan.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada yang lembut, tatapan matanya masih belum teralih dari langit malam yang gelap.

Pertanyaan singkat yang berasal dari Seijuurou itu membuat tubuh Tetsuya membeku di tempat, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasa namun hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gundah. Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Seijuurou? Tapi kakaknya itu tidak akan mengerti meskipun Tetsuya menceritakannya, sebab bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou adalah anak yang dilahirkan dengan sihir yang memberkatinya sementara Tetsuya terlahir sebagai orang biasa.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencobanya." Ujar Seijuurou lagi, seolah-olah ia bisa menebak dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang adik. "Bila di dunia ini ada orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya, orang itu adalah aku. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa mengerti Tetsuya, baik itu dari pemikirannya maupun dari perasaannya. Hanya aku yang bisa mengerti Tetsuya.

"Kita dilahirkan bersama, Tetsuya. Kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu. Sejak sebelum kita dilahirkan pun ikatan yang terus menyertai kita selalu mengikat dan menghubungkan jiwa kita berdua menjadi satu." Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tegas, tatapannya masih tidak bisa terbaca ketika ia melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang balik menatapnya. "Tetsuya adalah milikku seorang, dan aku adalah milik Tetsuya seorang juga. Meskipun Tetsuya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia pendam di dalam hati, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa itu.. Perkataanku adalah mutlak dan selalu benar, adikku sayang."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou terulur ke arah Tetsuya, ia menarik tubuh kecil sang adik untuk mendekat. Akibatnya Tetsuya yang masih terkejut akan kata-kata Seijuurou itu langsung tertarik begitu saja ke samping, dan detik berikutnya bibirnya pun diklaim oleh Seijuurou yang menciumnya dengan penuh keposesifan di sana, mengingatkan Tetsuya kalau ikatan di antara mereka berdua itu nyata dan dirinya adalah milik Seijuurou seorang. Ciuman yang panas dan mengingatkan Tetsuya kalau ini adalah bentuk keposesifan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya terus terjadi, bahkan ciuman itu tidak berhenti di sana saja. Seijuurou menggigit bibir bagian bawah Tetsuya sampai anak itu mau membukakan pintu masuk bagi sang kakak, sebuah kesempatan yang tidak mungkin disia-siakan oleh sang kaisar tentunya. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, perasaan ragu dan sedikit kesedihan yang ia rasakan tadi langsung terlupakan begitu saja. Tubuhnya memanas dan ia pun ingin menggeliat di sana, bahkan cengkeraman kedua tangannya pada rambut merah Seijuurou pun adalah sebuah bukti.

"Katakan padaku, Tetsuya, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu tadi!" Kata Seijuurou dengan suara lirih, tapi nada penuh perintah yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa dhiraukan begitu saja. Tetsuya merasakan bibir sang kakak turun ke daerah lehernya, menciumi bagian itu dan mau tidak mau membuatnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika Seijuurou menggigit titik sensitifnya yang ada di sana.

"S-Sei-kun…to-tolong..oohh….hmm… hen-hentikan." Kalimat yang Tetsuya ucapkan itu terpecah karena desahan yang ia keluarkan.

"Tidak akan. Sampai kau mau memberitahuku itu." Gumam Seijuurou di leher sang adik, sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat bekas gigitannya di leher yang mulus itu. "Dan tentu saja, ini adalah hukuman bagi Tetsuya yang tadi berani-beraninya tidak menuruti perintahku."

"Ku-kumohon, Se-Sei-kun…nngggh…" desahan itu terdengar lagi, Seijuurou menggigit lehernya lagi dan Tetsuya tahu kalau tanda ciuman yang jumlahnya banyak itu kini sudah menghiasi lehernya yang putih.

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menyusup ke dalam piyama yang ia kenakan, dan tangan yang dingin itu meraba perut serta punggungnya dengan begitu sensual. Menggelitik namun membuat nafas Tetsuya memburu, dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja Tetsuya akan meminta Seijuurou untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam ikatan intim bila sang kakak terus melakaukan ini.

_Hukuman Sei-kun sangat kejam, _pikir Tetsuya lagi, pasrah dengan perbuatan Seijuurou yang dilakukan padanya. Kali ini desahan yang lebih keras keluar dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan jemari itu membelai tubuh bagian atasnya dari punggung sampai ke dadanya, dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat jemari itu meremas dadanya. Saat udara dingin kembali berhembus ke arah mereka, Tetsuya membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam, ia merasa terkejut ketika ia menemukan piyamanya sudah terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"K-kau curang." Gumam Tetsuya, bagaimana ia tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou menggunakan sihir untuk menelanjangi tubuh Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya merasa berterima kasih karena mantel yang Seijuurou berikan tadi masih melekat di sana, satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya saat ini, dan benda itu mampu untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

"Curang? Kurasa tidak." Kata Seijuurou, kedua matanya masih berkilat penuh humor, ia menatap tubuh polos adiknya dari atas ke bawah. Dan pemandangan yang indah ini tentu tidak akan Seijuurou sia-siakan begitu saja, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum meraba pangkal paha adiknya dan menarik tubuh Tetsuya untuk menempel pada tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ini adalah hukuman, adikku tersayang. Untukmu, hukuman seperti inilah yang akan aku terapkan. Khusus untuk Tetsuya seorang." Gumam Seijuurou. "Aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku, Tetsuya. Nyanyian penuh kenikmatan yang akan kau keluarkan ketika aku menyentuh tubuhmu dari luar ke dalam, dan aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya juga. Bukankah hukumanku sangat ringan?"

Wajah Tetsuya yang tadinya sudah memerah kini bertambah merah lagi, kakaknya memang seseorang yang mesumdan Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya korban dari Seijuurou. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, ia sangat suka malah, hanya saja ini sangat memalukan. Tetsuya tidak pernah suka akan suaranya yang terlalu vokal ataupun terdengar keras, oleh karena itu ia selalu berbicara dengan lembut, tapi ketika Seijuurou menyentuhnya seperti ini Tetsuya pasti tidak bisa menjaga suaranya. Nafsu yang membutakan pikirannya serta kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya akan membuat Tetsuya menjadi vokal, bahkan ia akan meneriakkan nama Seijuurou berkali-kali.

Tubuh Tetsuya langsung menegang saat ia merasakan bibir yang hangat menciumnya dengan penuh sensual sementara tangan kiri kakaknya menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif, membuat Tetsuya lupa akan segala-galanya.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka melihat adik yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari apapun mengeluarkan air mata maupun merasakan kesedihan dan kesakitan. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun Seijuurou tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Tetsuya sampai membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Ia akan mencari tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Seijuurou bersumpah kalau ada orang yang menyakiti adiknya maka ia tidak akan mengampuni orang itu.<p>

Remaja berambut merah menyala itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan milik Tetsuya, kedua matanya menatap tajam sepasang mata berwarna biru langit yang saat ini tengah tertutup oleh emosi yang bernama nafsu tersebut. Seringai yang tadi sempat terbenam kini pun muncul lagi, ia akan menikmati adiknya beberapa saat lagi, namun sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat.

"_Legillimen.." _Gumam Seijuurou lembut, bahkan Tetsuya pun tidak akan mampu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Seijuurou maupun merasakan ingatannya dilihat begitu saja oleh sang kakak.

Seijuurou menilik beribu-ribu ingatan yang ada di dalam kepala adiknya, ia mencari sebuah ingatan yang begitu spesifik dan yang ingin Seijuurou lihat. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia pun menemukannya, sebuah ingatan yang membuat Tetsuya menangis dan tentunya membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou geram. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam saat ia melihatnya.

**Flashback: Ingatan Tetsuya lima hari yang lalu**

Tetsuya merasa bosan, lagi-lagi hari ini tidak ada orang yang akan mengunjunginya di rumah sakit kecuali dokternya dan beberapa perawat. Bahkan Seijuurou pun tidak bisa mengunjunginya, kakaknya itu tengah sibuk menghadapi turnamen shogi nasional untuk murid SMP se-Jepang, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menyisakan waktu sedikit saja untuk Tetsuya.

Remaja itu tidak bisa menyalahkan sang kakak juga, sebab Tetsuya sendirilah yang menyuruh sang kakak untuk fokus pada pertandingannya dulu sebelum ia kesini. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah Tetsuya bayangkan, kehidupan tanpa kakaknya itu sangat menyebalkan, ia benar-benar rindu pada Seijuurou meskipun dirinya tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Kakaknya itu selalu tahu dengan apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, sebuah alasan singkat mengapa Tetsuya tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Kebosanan yang melandanya itu membuat Tetsuya mengantuk, selain karena pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan dokter Fujioka padanya pagi tadi, juga karena pengaruh bosan. Dan lihatlah Tetsuya sekarang, kedua kelopak matanya pun terasa begitu berat dan kurang lebih dari satu menit berikutnya ia pun langsung tertidur.

Sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu keras membangunkan Tetsuya, namun ia pun menghiraukan suara itu sebab dirinya tahu pasti yang datang ke kamarnya adalah para perawat untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisinya, sehingga Tetsuya pun berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi suara yang menyebut nama keluarga Akashi dan dirinya begitu familiar, sangat Tetsuya kenal dan entah kenapa perhatiannya langsung tersita, terlebih lagi Tetsuya yakin pemilik suara itu bukanlah perawat yang sering menengoknya.

"Anak ini benar-benar tidak berguna, membuat malu keluarga Akashi dengan ketidak bergunaannya. Dilahirkan tanpa memiliki sihir lalu sakit-sakitan seperti ini, benar-benar mencoreng kehormatan keluarga berdarah murni kita." Suara itu terdengar seperti suara kakak dari ayah Tetsuya.

"Kau sangat benar, kalau aku jadi Seishirou pasti anak ini sudah aku bunuh sejak dia dilahirkan." Ujar seorang wanita yang Tetsuya kenal sebagai bibinya. "Benar-benar berbeda dengan Seijuurou, meski kakaknya memiliki sihir tapi anak terkutuk itu juga layak untuk dibunuh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah menjadikan Seishirou sebagai penerusnya, jelas-jelas kau lebih tua darinya, sayang, harusnya kaulah yang menjadi kepala keluarga Akashi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, terlebih lagi Seishirou yang memperistri wanita rendahan seperti Kuroko Tetsuna itu benar-benar mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi, menolak Akane yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangan sahnya dan malah menikahi keluarga rendahan seperti Kuroko itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang, anak bungsu mereka tidak diberkati dengan sihir seperti anak-anak lainnya, benar-benar tidak berguna. Dan anak sulung mereka…. uggh… aku tidak mau memikirkan apa yang salah dengan anak terkutuk itu. Karma, itulah balasan untuk Seishirou yang seenaknya mengambil posisiku sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi."

Tetsuya bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal di balik selimut yang menyembunyikannya, tapi ia masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Melahirkan seorang _squib _seperti Tetsuya adalah penghinaan besar bagi keluarga penyihir berdarah murni, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau anak ini cepat mati saja. Baik anak ini maupun wanita rendahan yang ia sebut sebagai ibu itu tidak pantas menyandang marga keluarga Akashi." Ujar bibi Tetsuya, nadanya terdengar begitu jahat. "Sudah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, kita katakan pada adikmu kalau anak mereka baik-baik saja, benar-benar menyebalkan harus berada dalam satu ruangan dengan saudara anak terkutuk itu, terlebih lagi aku harus berpura-pura menyayanginya."

Suara hentakan sepatu berhak tinggi pun mulai menjauh dari ruangan itu, sepertinya bibi Tetsuya sudah keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri bersama dengan pamannya. Meskipun kedua matanya terpejam, Tetsuya bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan terlihat penuh akan kebencian yang ditujukan pada dirinya, tapi Tetsuya harus tenang agar tidak memberitahukan pamannya kalau ia sudah bangun,

"Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, dua anak kembar terkutuk dari Seishirou dan wanita itu. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua nanti." Kata Paman Tetsuya sebelum ia mengikuti istrinya, pergi dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian.

**Flashback end**

Seijuurou menyipitkan kedua matanya, sepertinya perkataan dari paman dan bibinya lima hari yang lalu membuat kondisi jiwa Tetsuya semakin rapuh. Dalam hati Seijuurou ingin mengutuk kedua orang itu. Tidak hanya mereka berdua menghina kedua orangtuanya dan dirinya, namun mereka punya nyali untuk menghina Tetsuya. Yang terakhir ini benar-benar tidak bisa Seijuurou maafkan, bahkan hukuman yang bernama kematian pun tidak akan cukup untuk meredamkan kemarahan Seijuurou pada mereka, tidak…. Kematian terlalu manis untuk dua orang pengkhianat itu. Tapi siksaan yang begitu lambat dan menyakitkan sehingga membuat mereka memilih kematianlah yang paling cocok, sebuah seringai dingin nan sadis muncul di bibir Seijuurou.

_Mereka mengatakan aku sebagai anak terkutuk, kita akan melihat bagaimana anak terkutuk ini akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut._

Jalan pikiran Seijuurou yang mengarah pada siksaan dan mengambil nyawa paman dan bibinya terhenti saat ia merasakan jemari mungil yang lembut membelai pipinya, sukses membuat perhatian Seijuurou tersita pada pemandangan erotis yang Tetsuya perlihatkan padanya.

"Sei-kun…." Gumam Tetsuya, ia menaiki pangkuan sang kakak dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seijuurou.

Tatapan yang begitu menghipnotis itu membuat kontrol diri yang Seijuurou bangun menjadi hancur, terlebih ketika ia melihat sepasang mata berawarna biru langit yang digenangi oleh air mata tersebut seperti mengundang Seijuurou untuk menyentuh tubuh Tetsuya lebih jauh lagi.

Seijuurou menyingkirkan jubahnya yang dikenakan oleh Tetsuya, membuat remaja bertubuh mungil itu bergidik pelan sebab angin malam yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Tetsuya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu, ia mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya." Perintah Seijuurou, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Tetsuya. Kedua mata heterokromnya masih menatap lurus ke depan, kemarahan serta nafsu yang menumpuk pun bersatu di sana.

Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Seijuurou, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di sana. Ia merasa malu, tapi tubuhnya serta hatinya menginginkan ini, ia benar-benar ragu untuk memintanya begitu saja. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Tetsuya meminta Seijuurou untuk berhubungan intim dengannya atas dasar keinginan Tetsuya sendiri, biasanya sang kakaklah yang lebih dulu menerjangnya dan membuat Tetsuya lupa akan segala-galanya. Tapi apa yang ia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar mengusik diri Tetsuya, katakanlah ia tidak stabil malam ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataanmu, Tetsuya. Katakan lebih jelas lagi." Pinta Seijuurou, tentu saja ia mengerti dengan maksud sang adik namun karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang sadis, membuat adiknya mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan memberikan daya tarik tersendiri bagi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dengan enggan mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya masih bersemu kemerahan namun kedua matanya terlihat begitu serius.

"Sei-kun, aku ingin….…aku ingin kau….menyentuhku." Kata Tetsuya dengan lugas, wajahnya bertambah merah. "Aku ingin kau memanjakanku malam ini, dan buat aku lupa pada….pada perkataan kejam mereka." Dan perkataan itu diakhiri oleh sebuah air mata kepedihan yang jatuh dari kedua mata indah itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Seijuurou langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu, menyegel sebuah permintaan yang adiknya berikan padanya. "Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan_._"

Kedua mata heterokrom itu langsung berkilat, namun ekspresi yang terlihat di sana benar-benar tidak bisa terbaca. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan sekarang, namun ada satu hal yang ia gumamkan dalam hati.

_Aku harap kalian menikmati malam ini sebaik-baiknya, paman dan bibi, sebab ini adalah malam terakhir kalian. Demi Morgana Le Fay, aku akan membuat Lucifer terlihat seperti malaikat lugu di mata kalian setelah aku selesai dengan kalian berdua._

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca<p>

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, incest, twins!Akakuro, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

Anak-anak terkutuk atau _The Cursed_ _Children _adalah sebutan bagi anak-anak yang diberkati oleh sihir namun dilahirkan dengan keabnormalan. Umumnya mereka dilahirkan sebagai luar biasa jenius dengan tanda 'kutukan' di tubuh mereka, melambangkan kalau mereka adalah penyihir yang berada dalam tingkatan tinggi meski usia mereka belum matang. Masyarakat penyihir tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka, bahkan cenderung menganggap kehadiran mereka sebagai pertanda bencana, oleh karena itu mereka yang memiliki anak-anak terkutuk ini pasti akan membunuh anak mereka agar bencana tidak datang.

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Main Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan<strong>

Seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau sebuah kehidupan seseorang itu bersumber dari apa yang mereka inginkan di kehidupan sebelumnya, entah itu baik maupun sebaliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan seseorang yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai anak-anak terkutuk di kalangan masyarakat penyihir? Sebuah fenomena yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal bagi kalangan masyarakat penyihir karena mereka dipandang berbeda. Meski mereka dilahirkan seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun ada satu dan beberapa hal yang membedakan anak-anak terkutuk ini dari anak-anak penyihir pada umumnya, kemampuan sihir dan level mereka sangat berbeda dan jauh dari kata normal, sehingga tidak jarang mereka yang memiliki julukan sebagai anak-anak terkutuk ini akan diasingkan oleh keluarga maupun masyarakat pada umumnya.

Tapi sejarah mengenai anak-anak terkutuk sudah tertutup rapat sejak 3000 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang mengusiknya dan bahkan tidak ditemukan adanya kelahiran dari golongan mereka, seseorang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, lalu bagaimana dengan seorang anak yang dilahirkan 15 tahun lalu yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou?

Kedua bola mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou langsung terbuka, satu hal yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka adalah gelap, sangat gelap sampai ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sekelilingnya. Remaja yang memiliki rambut merah darah itu memejamkan kedua matanya lagi sebelum membukanya, dan kali ini ia bisa menilik dengan jelas beberapa pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya tanpa ia harus berusaha keras, sepertinya ia tertidur setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya bersama Tetsuya selama tiga jam nonstop, dan tanpa menoleh ke samping pun Seijuurou bisa merasakan adiknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya berada di atas bahu Seijuurou.

_Sepertinya aku terlalu keras pada Tetsuya, aku yakin ia akan merasakan sakit di bagian sensitifnya ketika bangun nanti, _pikir Seijuurou dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terulas jelas di wajah tampannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap kelopak mata kirinya, ia bisa merasakan bagian itu terasa sedikit panas untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal seperti biasanya. Perlahan Seijuurou memindahkan posisi tubuh Tetsuya sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya, ia melakukan ini karena dirinya tidak ingin sang adik terbangun begitu saja ketika Seijuurou bergerak untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

Seijuurou memindahkan tubuh Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membetulkan posisi selimut di atas tubuh remaja bertubuh mungil yang saat ini tidak memakai sehelai benang tersebut, meski kamar itu sangat hangat dan nyaman tapi Seijuurou tidak ingin mengambil sebuah risiko, terlebih lagi kondisi tubuh Tetsuya tidaklah sebaik seperti dirinya maupun yang lainnya, tidak… Seijuurou tidak ingin Tetsuya jatuh sakit lagi, oleh karena itulah ia membetulkan posisi selimutnya di atas tubuh Tetsuya dan membuat remaja berambut biru langit itu merasa nyaman dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya," Gumam Seijuurou dengan lembut, perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Tetsuya, mengecup kening remaja yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan pelan.

Seijuurou menggumamkan sesuatu ketika bibirnya menempel pada kening Tetsuya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya berwarna biru langit yang berasal dari tempat di mana Seijuurou menciumnya bersinar sebelum menyelimuti tubuh remaja bertubuh mungil itu. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya langsung menggeliat sedikit dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sumber kehangan milik tubuh Seijuurou, namun sang pewaris dari keluarga Akashi tersebut menahannya untuk beberapa saat sampai cahaya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut Tetsuya menghilang, dan barulah pada saat itu Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya di kening Tetsuya yang langsung membuat Tetsuya tenang lagi, masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa tahu apapun yang tengah sang kakak lakukan.

Seijuurou menatap ekspresi lugu yang dipancarkan dari wajah adiknya, tidak ada kesedihan maupun secercah emosi apapun yang terlihat di sana, hanya keluguan semata yang dapat ia lihat dan Seijuurou bertekad untuk menjaga Tetsuya seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin sang adik terus dirundung kesedihan karena takdir yang ia miliki ataupun merasakan dirinya tidak berguna hanya karena ia tidak dilahirkan dengan sihir. Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkan itu, ia tidak ingin orang yang sangat ia cintai ini menderita, tidak terkecuali dengan mereka yang mengata-ngatai sang adik. Mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam benak Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu langsung membuat emosi Seijuurou naik, kedua kerabatnya itu berani-beraninya melukai perasaan Tetsuya dan mengatainya tidak berguna, namun dari semua itu yang paling tidak bisa Seijuurou maafkan adalah berani-beraninya paman dan bibinya itu membuat Tetsuya bersedih seperti ini, bahkan sampai membuat Seijuurou harus turun tangan sendiri seperti ini.

Kedua matanya memicing untuk beberapa saat, Seijuurou mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sosok manis sang adik dan ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup oleh gorden itu, ia bisa melihat pantulan ekspresinya sendiri. Kedua mata Seijuurou yang awalnya berwarna merah dan keemasan kini kedua-duanya sudah berwarna keemasan semuanya.

_Dan anak terkutuk yang mereka sebut ini adalah satu-satunya yang akan menghukum mereka, _pikir Seijuurou lagi. Sebuah senyum dingin pun muncul di wajah tampannya, membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga dan siap mencengkeram mangsanya. Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari refleksi dirinya, dengan mata yang masih berpendar keemasan itu dirinya menatap wajah lugu Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Seijuurou bangkit dari sana perlahan, kedua kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun itu langsung menerima hawa dingin yang terpancar dari lantai kamarnya, sementara tubuhnya yang polos dan tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang itu hanya terselimuti oleh cahaya sang rembulan, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang kapan saja bisa mengonsumsi jiwa korban yang ia dapat.

"Anak terkutuk, bahkan ketika aku dilahirkan dalam kehidupan kedua ini istilah tersebut masih terus mengikutiku," Gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, jemari tangan kanannya meraba sebuah tanda yang ada di lengan kirinya secara perlahan dan ia pun langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sihir yang bergejolak hebat mulai menyelimutinya. "Takdir, betapa aku benci dengan nama itu."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Seijuurou langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dari dalam lemarinya sebelum mengenakannya, menutupi pakaian yang Seijuurou kenakan serta sosoknya. Balutan warna hitam tersebut benar-benar menenggalamkan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat, tapi di balik semuanya ia masihlah Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat dua buah tongkat sihir kembar miliknya tergeletak dengana manis di atas meja belajarnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Seijuurou pun mengambil kedua benda itu sebelum menyelipkannya ke dalam jubah yang ia kenakan, menyembunyikan dua buah tongkat sihir yang tergolong kembar dari mata dunia.

Dengan langkah kaki yang begitu pelan dan nyaris tidak bersuara, Seijuurou menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di kamar tersebut, ia mendorong kacanya perlahan sampai terbuka, membiarkan udara malam masuk ke dalam kamar dan menciptakan sensasi dingin ketika kulit Seijuurou bersentuhan langsung dengannya.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu," gumam Seijuurou pelan sebelum ia melompat dari atas jendela dan mendarat dengan begitu mulus di atas tanah, padahal letak kamar mereka berdua berada di atas lantai dua yang cukup tinggi. Sesaat setelah Seijuurou pergi, jendela yang terbuka itu pun langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Ruangan kamar yang gelap itu kembali lenggang, begitu tenang dan seperti tidak ada penghuninya kalau bukan deru nafas halus dari Tetsuya yang masih tertidur. Anak itu masih terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, seperti tidak ada yang mengganggu acara tidurnya meski sang kakak sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

Petir yang menggelegar di malam yang tenang itu terasa tidak normal, bahkan tidak ada angin maupun hujan dan suara petir langsung menggelegar di ufuk langit utara adalah sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik, sebuah pertanda kalau akan ada kematian yang mendekat.

Manor besar itu terlihat begitu gelap, bahkan terkesan tidak ada penghuninya meskipun hal itu tidak benar. Tidak, manor besar itu sebenarnya dihuni oleh dua puluh pelayan yang siap melayani sang tuan rumah yang terdiri dari tiga orang anggota keluarga. Manor itu adalah milik dari keluarga Akashi, hanya saja bukanlah keluarga Akashi dari garis keturunan utama yang merupakan pemimpin dari klan tersebut.

Manor tersebut adalah milik dari Akashi Reiji, kakak dari Akashi Seishirou yang merupakan kepala keluarga utama Akashi dan juga paman dari si kembar Akashi yang sangat terkenal itu. Suasana manor yang begitu lenggang tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak normal, bahkan listrik yang mengalir di sana tiba-tiba padam begitu saja tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua penghuni manor tersebut tengah tertidur pulas.

Pelindung sihir yang terpasang menyelimuti manor Akashi tiba-tiba saja langsung pudar, bahkan gelembung sihir yang terpasang di sana seperti sengaja untuk memberikan jalan bagi sesosok manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam untuk memasuki kediaman Akashi Reiji. Rasanya begitu mencekam bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin menambah tegang suasana yang ada di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu, hal ini dikarenakan sebagian wajah dari sang sosok misterius tersebut tertutup oleh kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, namun ada satu hal yang ganjil dari sosok itu selain auranya serta gerak-geriknya yang begitu cekatan. Dua pasang mata yang berwarna keemasan dan terlihat tidak normal itu penuh akan sihir yang menyelimutinya, hanya saja keberadaannya lebih mirip dengan hantu.

Seijuurou menatap dua pintu besar berornamen khas dari arsitektur Jerman kuno itu dalam diam, serahkan saja pada bibinya yang sangat terobsesi akan negara tempat ia dibesarkan sehingga untuk hiasan sekecil apapun ia akan memilih arsitektur model Jerman, Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu namun pada saat yang sama ia pun merasa tidak peduli. Sebuah senyuman kalem nan dingin pun terulas di wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah itu tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tenang, bahkan dari raut wajahnya yang dingin dan sepasang mata emas yang ia miliki pun orang akan tahu kalau Seijuurou tengah marah, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang marah pun patut untuk dihindari sebelum ia menumpahkan darah di tempatnya berpijak.

"Paman mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi kepala keluarga utama Akashi, tapi pelindung sihir yang ia ciptakan tidaklah lebih dari permaianan anak-anak saja. Begitu mudah untuk dipatahkan," gumam Seijuurou, nadanya mengandung penuh rasa humor gelap yang tersembunyi di sana.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping dan berhasil mematahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di ambang pintu, membuat sepasang pintu yang berukuran raksasa tersebut terbuka dengan mulus di hadapannya, mempersilakan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan begitu remaja itu masuk ke dalam rumah pamannya, kedua pintu raksasa itu langsung tertutup dengan mulus tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Kalau di bagian luar saja keadaan sudah begitu gelap dan mencekam, di bagian dalamnya pun aura sihir yang menyelimuti rumah itu langsung menggila sejak kehadiran Seijuurou memasukinya, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _squib _pun mereka akan merasakan hal itu dengan jelas. Seijuurou menoleh ke arah kanan saat ia telah berada di koridor utama di mana banyak foto keluarga digantung di sana. Seijuurou menatap foto keluarga itu dengan senyuman dingin yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya semakin berkilat layaknya api yang membara saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang paman.

Akashi Reiji terlihat begitu angkuh dengan raut wajah dingin dan rambut berwarna merah tua, seperti anggota keluarga Akashi lainnya, Reiji terlihat sangat tampan meskipun tidak memiliki begitu banyak karisma seperti ayah Seijuurou. Tatapannya beranjak dari pamannya ke arah sang isteri yang duduk di samping Reiji. Bibinya adalah Akashi Hikari, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan kulit yang pucat, bisa dikatakan kalau wanita itu mirip seperti seorang model. Tapi kecantikan yang wanita ini miliki benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebusukan yang ia miliki.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari kedua tongkat sihirnya, ia memegangnya dengan erat.

"_Ignis avirto,"_ gumam Seijuurou sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke arah horizontal.

Lambaian tongkat sihir itu membuat sebuah api berwarna putih keperakan muncul dari bawah bingkai foto, api yang berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba langsung membesar dan melahap habis foto keluarga yang terlihat begitu manis tersebut, namun sang api pun tidak berhenti di sana. Api keperakan yang Seijuurou ciptakan langsung merambat ke penjuru arah, melahap apapun yang ia lewati dengan mudahnya dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Dan untuk permainan awalnya… _Bombarda levirna,_"

Petir yang berwarna keemasan langsung muncul dari langit, menyambar rumah besar itu dengan suara yang begitu keras dan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu sang paman dan keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam jerat permainan yang telah ia ciptakan.

Teriakan demi teriakan dari para pelayang pun langsung terdengar merdu di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan petir yang Seijuurou ciptakan tadi bisa dipastikan telah menghancurkan seperempat bagian dari rumah besar tersebut. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat, penantian yang Seijuurou lakukan itu pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil sebab dalam detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang begitu tidak asing dengannya muncul, dan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun langsung melesat ke arah Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca<p>

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sementara hints Harry Potter itu milik J.K Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, slash, incest, twin!Akakuro, violence, blood, character death, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, adventure

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

_Ancestor: _orang yang memulai sebuah dinasti atau klan, pendiri dari sebuah keluarga penyihir

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Japan<strong>

Petir yang menggelegar di malam yang tenang itu terasa tidak normal, bahkan tidak ada angin maupun hujan namun suara petir langsung menggelegar di ufuk langit utara, menurut orang hal seperti itu adalah sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik, sebuah pertanda kalau akan ada kematian yang mendekat.

Manor besar itu terlihat begitu gelap, bahkan terkesan tidak ada penghuninya meskipun hal itu tidak benar. Tidak, manor besar itu sebenarnya dihuni oleh dua puluh pelayan yang siap melayani sang tuan rumah yang terdiri dari tiga orang anggota keluarga di sana. Manor itu adalah milik dari keluarga Akashi, hanya saja bukanlah keluarga Akashi dari garis keturunan utama yang merupakan pemimpin dari klan tersebut.

Manor tersebut adalah milik dari Akashi Reiji, kakak dari Akashi Seishirou yang merupakan kepala keluarga utama Akashi dan juga paman dari si kembar Akashi yang sangat terkenal itu. Suasana manor yang begitu lenggang tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak normal, bahkan listrik yang mengalir di sana pun tiba-tiba padam begitu saja tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, namun padamnya aliran tersebut tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua penghuni manor tersebut tengah tertidur pulas. Meskipun suara petir di luar menggelegar begitu dahsyatnya, mereka tidak ada yang terbangun, seolah-olah pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang sudah sering terjadi.

Pelindung sihir yang terpasang menyelimuti manor Akashi tiba-tiba saja langsung pudar, bahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di sana seperti sengaja memberikan jalan bagi sesosok manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Akashi Reiji. Rasanya begitu mencekam bagi siapa saja yang melihat sosok itu, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin menambah tegangnya suasana yang ada di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu, hal ini dikarenakan sebagian wajah dari sang sosok misterius tersebut tertutup oleh kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, namun ada satu hal yang ganjil dari sosok itu selain auranya serta gerak-geriknya yang begitu cekatan. Dua pasang mata yang berwarna keemasan dan terlihat tidak normal itu penuh akan sihir yang menyelimutinya, hanya saja keberadaannya lebih mirip dengan hantu.

Seijuurou menatap dua pintu besar berornamen khas arsitektur Jerman kuno itu dalam diam, serahkan saja pada bibinya yang sangat terobsesi akan negara tempat ia dibesarkan sehingga untuk hiasan sekecil apapun ia akan memilih arsitektur model Jerman, Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu namun pada saat yang sama ia pun merasa tidak peduli. Sebuah senyuman kalem nan dingin pun terulas singkat di wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah itu tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tenang, bahkan dari raut wajahnya yang dingin dan sepasang mata emas yang ia miliki pun orang akan tahu kalau Seijuurou tengah marah, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang marah pun patut untuk dihindari sebelum ia menumpahkan darah di tempatnya berpijak.

"Paman mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi kepala keluarga utama Akashi, tapi pelindung sihir yang ia ciptakan tidaklah lebih dari permaianan anak-anak saja. Begitu mudah untuk dipatahkan," gumam Seijuurou, nadanya mengandung penuh rasa humor gelap yang tersembunyi di sana. "Bahkan sihir yang terpasang pun membiarkanku masuk begitu saja. Menyedihkan."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kanannya ke samping dan berhasil mematahkan pelindung sihir yang terpasang di ambang pintu, membuat sepasang pintu yang berukuran raksasa tersebut terbuka dengan mulus di hadapannya, mempersilakan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan begitu remaja itu masuk ke dalam rumah pamannya, kedua pintu raksasa itu langsung tertutup dengan mulus tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

Kalau di bagian luar saja keadaan sudah begitu gelap dan mencekam, di bagian dalamnya pun aura sihir yang menyelimuti rumah itu langsung menggila sejak kehadiran Seijuurou di sana, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang _squib _pun mereka akan merasakan hal itu dengan jelas. Remaja berambut merah itu mendengus kecil, ia menikmati sensasi sihir liar yang menjilati tubuhnya, rasanya seperti kembali ke tempat di mana Seijuurou berasal, dan itu jauh lebih nyaman daripada merasakan sihir yang terkekang oleh suatu segel seperti yang sering ia rasakan di Teiko, sekolah sihir di wilayah Jepang dan merupakan sekolahnya.

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah kanan saat ia telah berada di koridor utama di mana banyak foto keluarga digantung di sana, ia menatap foto keluarga itu dengan senyuman dingin yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya semakin berkilat layaknya api yang membara saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang paman.

Akashi Reiji terlihat begitu angkuh dengan raut wajah dingin dan rambut berwarna merah tua, seperti anggota keluarga Akashi lainnya, Reiji terlihat sangat tampan meskipun tidak memiliki begitu banyak karisma seperti ayah Seijuurou. Tatapannya beranjak dari pamannya ke arah sang isteri yang duduk di samping Reiji. Bibinya adalah Akashi Hikari, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam dan kulit yang pucat, bisa dikatakan kalau wanita itu mirip seperti seorang model. Tapi kecantikan yang wanita ini miliki benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebusukan yang ia miliki. Ah… bila dibandingkan dengan Akashi Tetsuna, ibunda tercinta dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, maka wanita yang ada di dalam bingkai foto ini bukanlah apa-apa. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kecantikan Tetsuna sangat melegenda, tidak heran kalau sang ayah langsung jatuh hati pada wanita berhati lembut itu dalam pandangan pertama. Dan kecantikan dari Tetsuna itu diwarisi oleh Tetsuya, Seijuurou benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki adik kecilnya tersebut dan ia pun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, termasuk kedua orangtuanya, merebut Tetsuya dari tangannya. Tidak, Akashi Tetsuya adalah milik dari Seijuurou seorang, dan hal itu adalah mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil, ia pun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari potret keluarga yang terlihat begitu dingin tersebut sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari kedua tongkat sihirnya, ia memegang benda itu dengan erat.

"_Ignis avirto,"_ gumam Seijuurou sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke arah horizontal lalu mengacungkan ujungnya ke arah potret keluarga tersebut.

Lambaian tongkat sihir itu membuat sebuah api berwarna putih keperakan muncul dari bawah bingkai foto, api yang berukuran kecil itu tiba-tiba langsung membesar dan melahap habis foto keluarga yang terlihat begitu manis tersebut, namun sang api pun tidak berhenti di sana. Api keperakan yang Seijuurou ciptakan langsung merambat ke penjuru arah, melahap apapun yang ia lewati dengan mudahnya dan tidak menyisakan apapun.

"Dan untuk permainan awalnya… _Bombarda levirna,_"

Petir yang berwarna keemasan langsung muncul dari langit, menyambar rumah besar itu dengan suara yang begitu keras dan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada di dalamnya. Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu sang paman dan keluarganya untuk masuk ke dalam jerat permainan yang telah ia ciptakan.

Teriakan demi teriakan dari para pelayang pun langsung terdengar merdu di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan petir yang Seijuurou ciptakan tadi bisa dipastikan telah menghancurkan seperempat bagian dari rumah besar tersebut. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa saat, penantian yang Seijuurou lakukan itu pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil sebab dalam detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang begitu tidak asing dengannya muncul, dan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun langsung melesat ke arah Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

><p>Tempat itu awalnya berdiri dengan begitu megah, dengan model bangunan yang berkelas tinggi dan beberapa hiasan yang biasa ditemui pada rumah seorang bangsawan yang kaya, namun kini rumah itu tidak lebih dari puing-puing bangunan belaka setelah sebuah bunga api abadi yang berwarna silver terus merambat ke penjuru ruangan, dan api itu pun tidak langsung padam meski telah diguyur oleh air maupun dipadamkan oleh sihir yang mampu memadamkan api. Sedikit demi sedikit api yang Seijuurou ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu memakan apapun yang dilewatinya, tidak peduli apakah itu benda mati maupun benda yang bernyawa, benda itu terus memakan apapun sampai tidak meninggalkan bekas kecuali kehancuran belaka. <em>Ignis avirto, <em>mantra untuk memanggil api abadi itu adalah tipe sihir tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa dipelajari oleh sembarang orang, hanya mereka yang telah menguasai _nature magic_ dan _pure magic-_lah yang mampu memanggil api hidup seperti itu ke dunia, dan api tersebut hanya bisa dipadamkan oleh sang pemanggil sihir sendiri atau _Water Mage_ yang telah berada dalam level tinggi.

Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan wajahnya saat bola sihir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, dalam sapuan singkat menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong itu Seijuurou menangkis serangan yang melesat ke arahnya tersebut, membuat bola sihir yang penuh akan energi berbelok arah dan menghancurkan koridor sisi kanan yang ada di dekatnya. Bunyi bedebum yang sangat keras pun terdengar layaknya ledakan sebuah bom besar, dan asap yang muncul akibat hantaman bola energi dengan tembok pun tidak terelakkan lagi kemunculannya, dalam hitungan detik saja asap itu menghalangi pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, memenuhi ruangan yang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi.

Seijuurou menoleh ke samping untuk melihat lubang besar yang menganga berada di sana, tidak sekalipun ia mempedulikan apabila tempat itu hancur secara tiba-tiba, dan serangan yang cukup kuat dari pamannya adalah pembukaan yang sangat menarik bagi sang pewaris tampuk kekuasaan keluarga Akashi tersebut. Kedua mata Seijuurou yang masih berwarna keemasan itu menangkap sosok yang tidak lain adalah sosok pamannya melesat ke arahnya dalam kepulan asap, dengan reflek yang sangat gesit pemuda berambut merah darah itu melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter dan lalu menghindari serangan demi serangan yang Reiji berikan padanya. _Crucio _adalah satu dari tiga mantra tidak termaafkan dalam cabang sihir gelap yang tergolong ringan, dan bila sihir itu mengenai seseorang pasti orang itu akan mengalami rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Dan sihir itulah yang Reiji lemparkan padanyanya.

Seijuurou terus menghindar, jubahnya yang berwarna hitam itu semakin mempersulit penglihatan Reiji untuk mengenai Seijuurou di dalam malam yang pekat seperti ini, tidak lupa dengan asap tebal yang masih menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Seijuurou membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat lutut kanannya bertemu dengan lantai saat cahaya merah dari sihir _Cruciatus _yang pamannya lemparkan melesat dari arah atas. Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, dengan cepat ia meraih satu dari tongkat sihirnya yang berada di dalam sakunya sebelum mengarahkan ujung tongkat itu untuk bertemu dengan cahaya merah itu.

"_Abselbd," _gumam Seijuurou, ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang cukup hebat menjalari tangan kanannya saat cahaya merah itu diserap oleh ujung tongkat Seijuurou dengan begitu cepat. Ia memutar tongkat itu sebanyak dua kali ke arah vertikal sebelum melemparkan sihir yang ia serap ke arah pamannya, membentuk beberapa anak panah kecil yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. _"Imort!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _Teriak pamannya sambil mengacukan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke depan, membentuk sebuah pertahanan sehingga anak panah yang berupa _Cruciatus _miliknya tadi menghantam tembok merah yang ia ciptakan dengan cepat, menghindarkan dirinya dari luka parah akibat serangan yang Seijuurou berikan.

Gerakan itu tentu saja sudah Seijuurou prediksi sebelumnya, sihir kecil yang ia lempar tadi tidak lebih adalah pengalih perhatian saja sebelum apa yang besar pun muncul. Seijuurou memukulkan telapak tangan kirinya pada dinding yang masih berdiri kokoh di sampingnya, ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang lalu beberapa langkah lagi. Semakin Seijuurou melangkah ke belakang, dinding bangunan yang ia sentuh tadi berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat seperti sebuah bayangan yang tidak memiliki batas.

"Itu hanyalah permulaan, paman," gumam Seijuurou.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI, SEIJUUROU!" Teriak Reiji, nada yang ia pergunakan menandakan kalau ia sangat marah namun juga bingung.

Seijuurou mendengus kecil, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bayangan yang semakin pekat itu berkumpul sebelum merangkak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou dari bawah, membuat tubuhnya terselimuti oleh jubah bayangan.

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh, Akashi Reiji, bukankah ini yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Berduel denganku sampai kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri?" ujar Seijuurou.

Reiji memicingkan kedua matanya ketika menatap sosok Seijuurou, sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itu sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Heh, jadi kau mau mengirimkan nyawa terkutukmu itu untuk kuhabisi, Seijuurou? Bagus, aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Kau akan aku bunuh di sini juga sebelum kuremukkan adikmu yang tidak berguna itu, _Anak Terkutuk!"_

Reiji mengutuk keponakannya itu dengan cukup keras, kedua matanya fokus pada bayangan hitam yang menjalari tubuh Seijuurou. Seumur hidupnya ini Reiji belum pernah melihat seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan bayangan seperti yang Seijuurou lakukan, terlihat dengan jelas kalau bayangan tersebut seperti menuruti perintah Seijuurou begitu ia dimunculkan dalam muka bumi. Ada beberapa pertanyaan singkat yang muncul di dalam benak Reiji, salah satunya adalah mengenai sihir yang Seijuurou lakukan, mengendalikan bayangan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari oleh penyihir, mengendalikan sebuah elemen seperti bayangan itu lebih mirip seperti kemampuan dari seorang _Mage _ketimbang penyihir_, _tapi… tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Seijuurou adalah seorang _Mage_? Itu terdengar mustahil bagi seorang anak kecil seperti keponakannya itu untuk mencapai level tinggi yang bahkan tidak mampu didapatkan oleh penyihir level tinggi.

Melihat sebersit warna emas dari sepasang mata milik Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya itu langsung membuat kedua mata Reiji melebar. Keponakannya itu harusnya memiliki sepasang mata heterokrom merah dan emas, namun yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah mata heterokrom yang ia lihat, melainkan sepasang mata yang berwarna keemasan.

Mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah Seijuurou, Reiji langsung mendelik dengan kejam pada sosok itu.

"Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Teriak Reiji, tidak mungkin sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah 'dia' kan?

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, dari tempatnya berdiri itu ia menujuk ke arah pamannya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan saat itu pula bayangan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya langsung berpencar sebelum detik kemudian menuju ke arah sang paman, membentuk jaring-jaring hitam yang siap memerangkap mangsanya.

"Kenapa, paman? Apa kau tidak mengenali keponakanmu sendiri?" Alih-alih dari menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Reiji, Seijuurou malah melemparkan satu pertanyaan yang begitu mencemooh.

Kedua mata Reiji langsung menyipit, namun begitu melihat serangan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou ia langsung menghindari semua itu dengan gesitnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggumamkan _'Leversa' _untuk membuat sebuah dinding pelindung dari cahaya untuk menangkap bayangan-bayangan yang dilemparkan oleh Seijuurou tersebut, sayangnya begitu bayangan itu tertangkap, yang lainnya langsung muncul dan membebaskan yang tertangkap tersebut sebelum mereka kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Sial.." umpat Reiji, ia melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter untuk menghindari salah satu dari bayangan Seijuurou yang berbentuk anak panah itu. Sayangnya begitu ia mundur ke belakang, Reiji tidak menyadari kalau pijakannya itu sudah berlapis dengan bayangan yang sudah menantinya dan siap untuk memerangkapnya. Sehingga begitu ia memijak bayangan itu, kakinya pun langsung terbelit dengan begitu erat oleh sang bayangan dan langsung menjalari tubuhnya.

Reiji berteriak cukup keras, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan ia bisa mendapati kulitnya melepuh begitu sang bayangan menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu erat.

Seringai kecil pun muncul di wajah Seijuurou ketika ia mendengar pamannya mengerang kesakitan, ia lupa memberi tahu pamannya kalau bayangan itu telah ia lapisi pula dengan senyawa asam yang mampu melepuhkan apa saja yang Seijuurou inginkan. Meskipun eksperimen dengan menggabungkan elemen bayangan dan asam kuat adalah hal yang baru bagi Seijuurou, tapi hasilnya pun cukup memuaskan bila melihat kulit pamannya langsung melepuh begitu bayangan Seijuurou melapisi tubuh pamannya yang tengah memberontak itu. Harusnya Reiji berterima kasih pada Seijuurou yang telah memilihnya sebagai kelinci percobaan, bukannya berteriak seperti itu.

"Percuma, mau melepaskan diri pun kau tidak akan bisa, hanya aku yang bisa memerintah bayanganku sendiri, Paman Reiji," ujar Seijuurou, ia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya sebelum dirinya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, menghampiri sang paman.

Tatapan Seijuurou begitu lurus dan dingin, sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan sebuah kehangatan di balik pendar dari mata keemasan itu. Bahkan ketika Reiji ditatap langsung oleh kedua mata itu, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan sementara sihirnya mulai melemah, bahkan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya yang melepuh itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sensasi ditatap oleh kedua mata terkutuk tersebut.

"Kau tahu, paman, aku benci untuk membunuh anggota keluargaku sendiri," gumam Seijuurou saat ia berada tepat di hadapan Reiji, senyuman dinginnya masih terukir dengan jelas di wajah tampan milik pemuda itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan telur busuk dalam keluarga, bukan? Apa kata leluhur kita nanti kalau mereka tahu ada telur busuk di dalam keluarga? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, bukan? Apalagi telur busuk itu sudah berani-beraninya menghina Tetsuya-ku tercinta."

Begitu kata 'Tetsuya' melesat keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, senyuman di wajah tampan itu memudar untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran di tubuh Reiji, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Seijuurou, ia lebih mirip dengan seorang psikopat yang harusnya dikurung di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ah… haruskah aku memotong lidahmu, paman? Atau mungkin menjahit bibirmu agar kau tidak akan mengolok-olok Tetsuya-ku lagi?" Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu seolah-olah ia tengah membicarakan keadaan cuaca hari ini dengan sahabat dekatnya.

Leher Reiji terasa tercekat, sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak dan memaki-maki Seijuurou atau makhluk gila yang ada di hadapannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena tiba-tiba Seijuurou melingkarkan telapak tangan kanannya di lehernya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Sangat tidak sopan," gumam Seijuurou, ia semakin mempererat genggamannya pada leher sang paman, membuatnya tercekik. "Apakah kakek dan nenek tidak pernah mengajarkan pada paman kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan? Atau mungkin paman yang tidak mendengarkan nasehat mereka? Dan atau mungkin paman terlalu menghemat pita suara paman?"

Reiji tetap tidak menjawab, bukan karena ia tidak ingin namun karena ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Seijuurou mencekiknya dengan erat. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar ketika sebuah teriakan pilu dari istrinya pun terdengar dan kemudian disusul oleh anaknya, teriakan meminta tolong sebelum menjadi teriakan yang histeris dan pilu, satu menit kemudian keadaan rumah itu kembali sepi. Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan pada mereka?

Serasa tahu dengan apa yang tengah Reiji pikirkan, Seijuurou pun menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan paman kesepian di neraka sendirian 'kan? Oleh karena itu aku 'meminta' mereka untuk menemani paman di sana. Jangan khawatir, paman Reiji," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum dinginnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, paman? Kalau tidak suka, ayo jawab!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari Reiji, laki-laki paruh baya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka lepuh serta dibelit oleh bayangan milik Seijuurou itu ingin memberontak, namun semakin kuat ia memberontak maka semakin kuat pula bayangan itu melilitnya sampai membuat beberapa tulangnya itu serasa remuk.

Kedua mata emas milik Seijuurou menatap kondisi Reiji dengan suka cita, bahkan senyumannya itu berganti menjadi seringai. Tangan kiri pemuda itu menengadah ke atas untuk beberapa saat. Begitu tangan kiri pemuda itu terbuka, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah pun muncul di sana dan ketika cahaya tersebut memudar, sebuah belati yang sangat tajam pun tertinggal di tangan Seijuurou.

"Kau mengecewakanku paman, membosankan. Kau terlalu banyak berkoar-koar mengenai aku dan Tetsuya sebagai anak terkutuk serta menghina kedua orangtuaku. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu adalah ucapan kosong, Akashi Reiji," suara Seijuurou berubah begitu dingin layaknya es abadi yang tidak mampu mencair. Kali ini tidak ada nada permainan yang ada di sana, namun sebuah keseriusan yang telak. "Perlu kau ketahui, Reiji, Tetsuya bukanlah anak terkutuk meskipun ia tidak memiliki sihir dan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yang perlu kau waspadai adalah kakak kembarnya yang merupakan anak terkutuk sebenarnya, dan dia sangat marah ketika adik kesayangannya dihina seperti itu."

Tanpa menunggu Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai tuntas, pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengayunkan belatinya ke depan dan menusukkannya ke leher Reiji tepat di mana pita suara laki-laki itu berada. Tusukan yang bersih dan cepat itu membuat darah yang keluar langsung berhamburan, bahkan sisanya langsung mengenai wajah Seijuurou yang ada di hadapannya, mewarnai kulit putihnya dengan warna merah yang menjadi warna kesukaan Seijuurou.

"Satu lagi, Reiji. Menghina _ancestor-_mu sendiri bukanlah hal yang bijak," kata Seijuurou perlahan. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Akashi Reiji."

Dan setelah Seijuurou menarik belatinya yang sekarang ini sudah bersimbah darah, bayangan yang masih membelit tubuh berdarah Reiji langsung menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki tersebut sampai tidak terlihat sebelum meremukkannya seperti meremukkan sebuah kue kering yang tidak berguna.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown Place<strong>

"Menyalahgunakan level kekuasaanmu sebagai _Shadow Mage _rupanya." Ujar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Seijuurou, bahkan saking familiarnya itu Seijuurou tidak perlu mengalihkan tatapannya dari danau jernih yang tengah ia tatap saat itu.

Seijuurou menatap sang rembulan yang tergantung di atas langit untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia membiarkan senyuman tipis itu muncul di wajahnya. Rasanya ia begitu damai, meskipun malam ini ia telah membunuh lebih dari 20 orang yang menghuni rumah pamannya sendiri sebelum meluluh lantahkan bangunan itu. Pemuda itu menurunkan kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan, membiarkan angin malam membelai helaian demi helaian dari rambut merah darahnya, menerbangkan semua emosi yang Seijuurou miliki.

"Shintarou, kau datang rupanya," ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang, kedua mata heterokrom miliknya itu beralih dari bayangan bulan untuk kembali menatap pantulan bayangan miliknya yang terbentuk pada air danau yang begitu jernih tersebut.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan tinggi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi tersebut hanya mendengus kecil sebagai jawabannya. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menurunkan kerudung jubah hijau gelap yang ia kenakan, membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang, _nanodayo? _Kau menyuruhku untuk menemuimu sekarang tanpa ada pengecualian, dan tidak kusangka kau melakukan pembunuhan itu, Akashi, pada keluarga pamanmu sendiri."

"Itu hanya pelajaran bagi mereka, Shintarou, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun membuat Tetsuya sedih."

Midorima memutar kedua bola matanya dari balik kacamatanya begitu mendengar perkataan Seijuurou, obsesi Seijuurou kepada sang adik itu memang tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi atau mungkin dikatakan sehat, dan istilah cocok untuk menggambarkan hal itu adalah 'mutlak dan tidak terbantahkan'.

"Jadi kau membunuh keluarga Akashi Reiji karena mereka menghina adikmu. Kau benar-benar kakak yang perhatian, Akashi," kata Midorima dengan nada sarkatis yang begitu kental di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih akan ucapanmu itu, Shintarou," ujar Seijuurou, ia membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ini ia bisa menatap rekannya dengan jelas.

Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat begitu misterius dengan balutan jubah penyihir berwarna hitam yang saat ini ia kenakan, tidak lupa dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang menggantung di atas langit itu membuat sosok Seijuurou mirip sekali dengan sosok dari seorang pangeran kegelapan yang ada di dalam buku cerita. Dan aura yang menyelimuti Seijuurou seperti jubah kedua itu mampu memberitahukan siapapun kalau Seijuurou adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya/

"Terlebih, aku tidak membutuhkan keturunan busuk seperti Reiji, Shintarou. Entah dosa apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu sampai keturunanku sendiri seperti itu," ujar Seijuurou lagi, kedua kakinya beranjak dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi danau untuk menghampiri Midorima.

Midorima berdecak kecil, "Haruskah aku ingatkan kalau kau memiliki dosa yang sangat besar di kehidupan pertamamu, Akashi, bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah dimaafkan olehnya,"

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan itu." Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Midorima. "Jadi… apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan benda itu, Shintarou?"

Aura yang menyelimuti mereka berdua pun kini menjadi lebih tegang ketika dua pasang entitas yang berbeda tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin pun terasa semakin dingin ketika sihir dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou bersatu dengan salah satu elemen sihir tersebut, bahkan karena semakin mencekamnya suasana di sana, jangkrik yang sedari tadi berbunyi sebagai musik malam langsung berhenti dan mereka pun memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Tatapan mata heterokrom itu tetap mengarah kepada Midorima tanpa henti, keduanya begitu dingin dan tidak mengutarakan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Selama satu menit penuh kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu saling memandang dan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain dalam diam, namun suasana itu berangsur-angsur pulih ketika Midorima menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hadapan Seijuurou.

Pemuda berambut hijau emerald tersebut berlutut di hadapan Seijuurou dengan lutut kirinya menyentuh tanah sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Apa yang dilakukan Midorima itu sangat mirip seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan yang bertemu dengan raja mereka, berlutut di hadapan sang raja sebagai tanda hormat, namun dalam kasus ini bukanlah raja yang Midorima temui, namun seorang kaisar yang sangat kuat dan mematikan.

"Seperti yang kau kira, _Milord," _ujar Midorima dengan nada sopan, membuat seringai kecil yang terulas di bibir Seijuurou mengembang dengan lebar. "Aku berhasil menemukannya."

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan untuk membaca.<p>

Author: Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi, sementara hints Harry Potter di sini adalah milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, Incest, Twin!Akakuro, typo, etc.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Tuhan itu memang adil, sama seperti yang sering orang puja dan katakan kalau cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada hambaNya tidaklah melebihi dari kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Bahkan untuk ukuran manusia biasa seperti Akashi Tetsuya sekali pun, cobaan yang ia miliki pun tidaklah lebih dari sekedar ujian belaka saja namun pasti ada sebuah rencana yang ada di belakangnya dan alasan apa serta mengapa.<p>

Remaja bertubuh mungil itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika ia merasakan sinar sang mentari jatuh mengenai wajahnya, membuat suara alam yang sering ia dengar di pagi hari bergema dengan indahnya di dalam gendang telinganya. Anggota keluarga termuda dari keluarga Akashi itu tidaklah serta merta bangun, bahkan meskipun ia sudah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi, ada saja hal yang menggodanya untuk kembali menyelami alam mimpi yang begitu indah. Bagi Tetsuya mungkin alam mimpi terkadang terlalu indah daripada alam kenyataannya, tidak heran bila sang kakak hobi sekali menggodanya kalau dirinya adalah seorang pemimpi, ya… julukan Tetsuya memang sang Pemimpi yang sejak dulu melekat dengan indahnya pada sosok manisnya tersebut.

Menggeliat tidak beraturan ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas tempat tidur yang besar itu, Tetsuya merasakan ada yang kurang di sana, entah apa itu dirinya masih belum menyadarinya. Meski sang mentari sudah membuat seperempat kesadarannya kembali, namun tiga perempatnya masih berada di antara ambang batas dunia nyata dengan dunia mimpi, sehingga tidak heran bila ia terus menggeliat ke sana kemari, mencari sebuah kehangatan yang sudah sangat ia kenal semenjak ia masih bayi. Ekspresi tenangnya ketika ia tidur tiba-tiba saja berubah sedikit bingung, ia pun mengelurkan tangannya dan meraba ke tempat di mana sang kakak biasanya tidur, hanya saja bukan tubuh hangat yang ia temukan melainkan sebuah tempat kosong nan dingin berada di sana.

Di mana sang kakak? Apakah ia sudah bangun duluan dan meninggalkannya? Pertanyaan itulah yang mengusik benak Tetsuya yang masih diselimuti oleh rasa kantuk dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sei-Nii?" Nama sang kakak pun melesat dari bibir mungil merah jambunya, memanggil nama sang kakak yang begitu ia cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tidak ada suara balasan, bahkan hawa kehidupan di dalam kamar yang sangat besar dan elegan itu pun sama sekali tidak ada kecuali dirinya sendiri. Merasa ada yang janggal Tetsuya pun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang telah ia pejamkan lagi tadi, dipaksanya kesadaran yang masih melayang tersebut untuk berkumpul di dalam tubuhnya. Remaja berparas manis itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah tempat sang kakak, kosong…. Itulah yang ada di dalam benaknya. Dan ke mana perginya Seijuurou? Tetsuya tidak tahu, bahkan ini kali pertamanya sang kakak pergi tanpa pamitan seperti ini. Melihat hal yang demikian membuat sebuah bayangan pun muncul sekelebat di benak Tetsuya, bayangan itu seperti mengatakan kalau sang kakak telah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sana dan semakin lama ia terlelap dalam bayangan itu maka semakin takut dirinya untuk melanjutkannya. Rasa takut yang berlebihan tiba-tiba hinggap di dalam hati Tetsuya membayangkan sang kakak sudah tidak ingin berada di sampingnya lagi. Tidak, Seijuurou tidaklah meninggalkannya begitu saja, pasti ia memiliki urusan lain yang penting sehingga ia tidak membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya.

"Itu pasti demikian," yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam bayangan pahit tersebut, Tetsuya pun segera beranjak dari posisinya sehingga saat ini ia pun duduk dengan bersandarkan pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya. Selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menutupinya pun langsung tersibak, memperlihatkan tubuh polos yang tidak tertutupi benang dan beberapa bercak-bercak merah yang menempel pada tubuh putih nan mulus miliknya.

"Ah…." Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ingatan tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan bercak-bercak itu akhirnya kembali dalam pikirannya dan tentu saja hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah tanpa emosi milik Tetsuya kembali didekorasi oleh warna merah yang cantik, membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan. "Sei-kun terlalu posesif sampai meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja,"

Terdengar nada sebal untuk beberapa saat, namun nada tersebut kembali dihiasi oleh nada penuh malu-malu yang khas selalu diperdengarkan oleh Tetsuya ketika Seijuurou tengah menggodanya. Semalaman penuh ia dan sang kakak bercinta, bahkan dirinya tidak ingat sampai berapa ronde dirinya bertahan semalam sebelum pingsan, jadi tidak heran kalau tubuhnya terasa ngilu serta ia pun didekorasi oleh bercak-bercak merah seperti ini. Semakin ia terlarut dalam pikiran itu, maka semakin merah pula wajahnya menjadi. Namun, di sini Tetsuya merasa senang tubuhnya tidaklah terasa suntuk, apalagi bekas sperma yang harusnya masih melekat pada tubuhnya pun sekarang sudah hilang, Seijuurou pasti sudah membersihkannya saat ia pingsan semalam akibat begitu banyaknya ia keluar, tapi alasan kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menghilangkan bekas ciumannya yang menghiasi tubuh Tetsuya pun masih menjadi misteri baginya. Ingatkan Tetsuya untuk memukul kepala merah Seijuurou nantinya karena meninggalkan bekas yang banyak, untung saja dirinya selalu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang tertutup sehingga bekas ciuman yang jumlahnya tidak terkira itu bisa ditutupi dengan mudah.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar pun langsung menyita perhatian Tetsuya, dan sukses membuatnya panik tanpa alasan juga. Yang mengetuk pintunya pagi-pagi seperti ini pasti salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumah mereka, dan itu pun akan membuat Tetsuya malu setengah mati bila sang pelayan menemukan dirinya pada keadaannya seperti ini. Namun, bisa saja yang mengetuk itu adalah orangtua-nya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali begitu saja, bisa mati karena malu Tetsuya nanti. Meski penghuni rumah ini termasuk orangtua-nya tidak keberatan dengan hubungan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang lebih dari hubungan saudara itu, tapi Tetsuya masih memiliki rasa malu juga untuk hadir dengan penampilan begitu acak-acakan seperti ini. Tubuh yang belum mandi serta telanjang, tidak lupa dengan hadirnya bekas ciuman yang ditinggalkan oleh Seijuurou semalam, dan juga rambut biru langitnya yang masih acak-acakan. Tidak, ia tidak mau hadir di depan orangtua-nya dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ia baru saja melakukan seks semalam suntuk, meskipun itu adalah alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa ia masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan segera ia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu, tidak lupa jemari mungilnya segera menata rambutnya yang berantakan untuk merapikannya, hanya saja kegiatan terakhir yang Tetsuya lakukan tidak mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Belum saja Tetsuya mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk, pintu kamarnya langsung dibuka oleh orang itu, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa panik seperti seekor rusa bertemu dengan predatornya.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya," suara lembut yang begitu familier di telinga Tetsuya langsung membuatnya lega secara tiba-tiba. Rupanya yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Seijuurou, nyaris saja karena mengira pemuda itu adalah orang lain membuat dirinya hampir mati karena kaget.

Pipi manisnya yang menggemaskan itu langsung menggembung pelan dengan lucunya, Tetsuya sedikit merasa jengkel karena tingkah jahil sang kakak yang biasanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidak pernah mengetuk pintu baru saja melakukan hal itu, apa pemuda bermata heterokrom itu menginginkan Tetsuya mati karena terkena serangan jantung?

"Ekspresi yang manis, Tetsuya, apa kau ingin aku serang lagi seperti semalam? Ekspresimu itu terlalu menggemaskan, sayang," ujar Seijuurou dengan seringai tipis yang terpatri pada bibirnya itu, membuat dirinya mendapat delikan singkat dari sang adik yang berwajah manis tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, ia pun segera menutup pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka menggunakan kaki kanannya. Mengapa ia melakukannya menggunakan kaki? Hal ini tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan nampan berisi segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring sarapan ringan yang terdiri dari beberapa roti bakar serta sebuah telur mata sapi yang tengah ia bawa, sepertinya pemuda berambut merah darah ini pergi tanpa membangukan Tetsuya hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya di atas tempat tidur, atau seperti itu yang Tetsuya kira.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou tidak pernah beranjak dari sosok manis dan menggoda milik adik kembarnya begitu ia memasuki kamar tersebut. Tetsuya terlihat begitu rapuh ketika tubuh mungilnya itu hanya terselimuti oleh selimut tebal, terlebih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu datar nan lugu tersebut, membuat jiwa protektif Seijuurou menguar penuh semangat ingin melindungi Tetsuya. Tidak heran kalau ia sampai mengambil langkah yang drastis seperti membunuh paman mereka dan keluarganya hanya untuk melindungi Tetsuya, namun selain alasan itu ia juga memiliki satu alasan lagi yang sangat kuat. Bicara mengenai alasannya yang satu lagi, ia sudah menyuruh Midorima untuk mengurusnya sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai pembunuh dari keluarga pamannya.

Ia sudah memastikan kalau berita terbunuhnya Akashi Reiji beserta keluarganya akan tiba setelah waktu sarapan usai, dan prediksinya itu tidaklah pernah salah selama ini karena ia adalah mutlak.

"Kau bangun terlalu pagi, Sei-Nii," gumam Tetsuya, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan selimut yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya ketika Seijuurou berjalan ke arahnya dan menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja dipan di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bangun terlalu pagi, itu hanya perasaannya Tetsuya saja yang berkata demikian," jawab Seijuurou dengan pelan, namun kilatan penuh humor di matanya mengatakan lain. Pemuda itu pun memberikan ucapan selamat pagi keduanya dengan mengecup kening sang adik, yang disambut dengan helaan penuh lega dari Tetsuya.

Hanya saja, namanya bukan Seijuurou kalau sifat isengnya itu tidak kambuh pada saat-saat seperti ini. Bibirnya yang mengecup kening Tetsuya pun langsung turun dari keningnya dan merambat ke pipi sampai tiba pada bibir mungil yang ranum itu, tanpa mengindahkan protes dari sang pemilik, Seijuurou pun langsung melahap bibir itu dengan memberinya kecupan penuh hasrat. Ia melumat bibir sang adik sebelum menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Tetsuya, memintanya untuk memberikan pintu masuk sehingga Seijuurou bisa mengakses bagian dalam mulut yang ia tahu berasa sangat manis itu.

"Enngh….S-Sei-Nii…aah…." Erangan kecil yang tertahan pun keluar dari bibir Tetsuya ketika lidah sang kakak berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah tersebut mengajak miliknya untuk berdansa bersama, dan setiap inchi dari mulutnya pun berhasil dijamah oleh lidah sang kakak yang menari-nari di dalam mulutnya, bahkan berciuman dengan Seijuurou saja sudah mampu membangkitkan hasrat terpendam yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya pun langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang sang kakak, menginginkan tubuh sang kakak bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutup oleh selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tersebut. Kedua matanya yang tidak sadar telah terpejam tadi langsung terbuka saat udara dingin yang ada di dalam kamarnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuhnya begitu Seijuurou menyibak selimut yang dikenakannya, membuat tubuh polosnya terekspos pada dunia luar tersebut. Wajah Tetsuya semakin memerah, dan ia pun ingin melontarkan protes demi protes kalau saja bibir yang menciumnya itu tidak turun dari bibirnya dan langsung menciumi area lehernya dengan begitu intens, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan baru di sana.

Kedua matanya pun membulat dan erangan tertahan itu pun semakin keras saat ia merasakan jemari Seijuurou mengusap tonjolan merah muda yang sensitif pada dada kirinya, merabanya serta mencubitnya untuk beberapa saat sampai mengeras, dan hal itu pun Seijuurou lakukan berkali-kali sehingga membuat Tetsuya menggeliat penuh kenikmatan dengan rona merah yang sepertinya permanen menghiasi tubuh indahnya.

"Kau selalu menciptakan pemandangan yang indah, Tetsuya," gumam Seijuurou dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada bekas ciuman baru yang ia berikan untuk menghiasi leher putih Tetsuya, dengan gerakan singkat ia pun mendorong tubuh mungil sang adik sampai membuat Tetsuya jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur, benar-benar menggoda iman predator berambut merah itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku sarapan di pagi hari ini, Tetsuya? Aku rasa satu ronde di pagi hari seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan bagi kita berdua."

Bila dimungkinkan, wajah yang sudah merona milik Tetsuya itu semakin merona lagi begitu ucapan yang menggoda dan penuh sensual itu dibisikkan pada dirinya. Gerakan pada putingnya sudah berhenti, namun tidak dimungkinkan kalau jemari nakal dari sang kakak akan berhenti menggodanya begitu saja. Lihatlah sosok Akashi Tetsuya sekarang, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, dada yang naik turun karena nafas berat, serta ekspresi yang sayu pada wajah manisnya itu memang meminta siapapun yang melihatnya untuk menjamahinya, hanya saja orang yang boleh melakukan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan bila orang lain yang melakukan ini, sudah pasti orang itu akan tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan di bawah kaki seorang Akashi Seijuurou, bahkan demi Tetsuya pun ia mampu untuk menghancurkan dunia, tidak heran kalau labelnya sebagai anak terkutuk (_The Cursed Children_) sangat menakutkan.

"K-kumohon tidak, Sei-Nii…" gumam Tetsuya, mencoba untuk membela dirinya agar tidak dijamah lagi oleh sang kakak lagi. Bukannya ia tidak mau, hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya lagi setelah semalaman mereka melakukannya, ia tidak yakin tubuhnya mampu untuk menjadi pelampiasan hasrat sang kakak, sebab sekali Seijuurou melakukannya maka hal itu akan diikuti oleh dua sampai tiga ronde berikutnya, dan hal ini tentu saja tidak memungkinkan bagi Tetsuya melihat kondisinya yang masih lemah, terlebih ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Rasanya ia merasa bersalah karena itu, ia ingin membantu kakaknya namun apa daya dirinya? Ia terlalu lemah.

Bahkan untuk menjadi pelampiasan hasrat dari orang yang ia cintai pun Tetsuya tidak mampu, tidak heran kalau pamannya serta orang-orang mengatainya tidak berguna di belakangnya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah mampu menggantikan emosi hasrat yang Tetsuya pikirkan menjadi nanar pilu, rasanya ia ingin mati saja karena ini.

Kedua mata biru yang secerah langit musim panas itu langsung membulat sempurna ketika sepasang lengan sang kakak tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, menghilangkan semua keraguan itu begitu saja meski hanya dengan sentuhan tidak berarti seperti ini. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan ikatan dari sepasang anak kembar? Begitu dekat sampai perasaan pun dapat dimanipulasi oleh satu sama lain meski itu hanya berupa sentuhan ringan saja?

"Sudah, jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu," bisik Seijuurou, ia meruntuki dirinya karena hampir saja ia lepas kendali. "Aku tidak suka."

Berbaring di samping Tetsuya dengan kedua lengannya masih memeluk sang adik, Seijuurou pun menghela nafas singkat. Ia menempelkan bagian bawah dagunya pada puncak kepala sang adik, menghirup aroma vanilla yang sudah menjadi aroma khas dari seorang Akashi Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Sei-Nii," jawab Tetsuya singkat sebelum ia merasakan Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke samping ketika lagi-lagi Seijuurou memberikan kecupan singkat pada keningnya sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari sana.

"Nah, segeralah makan sarapanmu yang sudah aku bawakan ke kamar lalu setelah itu kau mandi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita untuk masuk Teiko pada tahun ajaran baru ini, jangan sampai telat," ujar Seijuurou dengan lembut, ia pun membantu Tetsuya untuk membenarkan posisinya lagi dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan sang adik di atas pangkuan Tetsuya.

Teiko adalah sebuah sekolah sihir terbesar yang ada di wilayah benua Asia. Semua anak yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak yang diberkati oleh sihir di kawasan benua Asia akan diundang masuk ke Teiko pada usia mereka yang kesebelas tahun, dan di sana mereka akan diajari bagaimana menggunakan sihir secara bijak serta mengembangkan kemampuan mereka. Seijuurou dan keempat kawannya pun adalah murid tahun keenam di Teiko meski usia mereka baru memasuki angka 15 tahun, hal ini dikarenakan kelimanya dianugerahi sihir yang kuat sehingga mereka mendapatkan undangan dari Teiko pada usia mereka yang kesepuluh tahun, karena hal inilah Seijuurou dan keempat kawannya yang lain dijuluki sebagai _Generation of Miracles _atau_ Kiseki no Sedai _karena kemampuan mereka yang di atas normal serta belum pernah terlihat lagi semenjak keenam penyihir hebat yang dijuluki sebagai Pendiri Teiko datang ke Jepang 3000 tahun yang lalu. Meski Teiko hanya menerima murid terbaik dengan kemampuan sihir di atas normal, anehnya surat undangan yang diatur oleh sihir pun juga tertuju pada seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang jelas-jelas terlahir sebagai seorang _squib_ di keluarga Akashi setahun setelah Seijuurou memasuki Teiko, entah apa alasannya tidak ada yang tahu.

Di Teiko terdapat enam rumah sihir atau asrama yang mampu membedakan satu murid dengan yang lainnya. Setiap murid yang mendapat undangan tersebut akan diseleksi di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bernama _The Chamber of Truth, _di mana ketiga roh agung telah menunggu mereka dan akan memberikan asrama yang cocok untuk murid-murid Teiko sesuai dengan karakter mereka. Keenam asrama sihir itu adalah Seirin, Shutoku, Kaijou, Touo, Yosen, dan Rakuzan di mana mereka memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Dan di dalam Teiko, ironisnya si kembar pertama kalinya terpisah antara satu sama lain di mana Seijuurou harus masuk ke dalam asrama Rakuzan sementara Tetsuya yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya di sini harus menjadi murid asrama Seirin.

Melihat isi nampan yang menurutnya terlalu banyak untuknya, mau tidak mau membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas, terlebih ketika ia menangkap sosok Seijuurou yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan obatnya di atas meja dipan di sana.

"Ini terlalu banyak, aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya."

"Tidak, Tetsuya, kau harus menghabiskannya!" kata Seijuurou dengan tegas, kedua matanya masih sibuk mengecek obat-obatan milik adiknya yang saat ini tengah ia persiapkan. "Porsi yang aku siapkan itu adalah setengah dari porsiku, dan itu sudah terbilang sangat sedikit menurutku, sehingga kau harus menghabiskannya!"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya menggeleng, ia memberikan tatapan jengkel pada sosok sang kakak. "Tapi…." Ucapannya itu terpotong oleh sang kakak lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Tetsuya. Kau makan itu sendiri atau kau memintaku untuk menyuapimu sampai habis," kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, namun kalimat perintah yang penuh dengan nada ancaman lembut dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, yang tentunya sukses membuat Tetsuya patuh.

Membayangkan dirinya disuapi oleh Seijuurou tentu saja membuat kedua mata Tetsuya terbelalak begitu saja, ia tidak ingin Seijuurou menyuapinya karena yang jelas pemuda itu pasti akan memaksanya untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya sendiri dan tidak memberinya ampun. Daripada mengalami hal itu lagi seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, Tetsuya pun dengan patuhnya segera mengambil sendok dan memakan telur mata sapinya dengan perlahan, takut kalau-kalau sang kakak berubah pikiran lagi.

Puas dengan keputusan sang adik, pemuda berambut merah darah itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mempersiapkan obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter untuk adiknya. Rasanya semakin lama dosis obat tersebut semakin banyak, melihat hal itu cukup membuat Seijuurou khawatir pada kondisi sang adik, namun segera saja hal itu ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Perhatian kakak beradik pada kegiatannya masih-masing pun langsung terhenti ketika nada panggilan yang berasal dari ponsel Seijuurou berbunyi, menandakan kalau seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Seijuurou berniat untuk menghiraukan panggilan itu kalau saja bukan tatapan dari Tetsuya yang memintanya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Cepat angkat, Sei-Nii, mungkin saja itu penting," ujar Tetsuya setelah mengengguk susu hangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus segera menghabiskan sarapanmu lalu minum obat dan mandi. Aku akan tahu kalau kau tidak melakukan satu dari perintahku," jawab Seijuurou seraya beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur.

Perintah demi perintah yang dititahkan oleh Seijuurou tentu saja membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan penuh jengkel dari Tetsuya, hanya saja remaja bertubuh mungil itu tidaklah menanggapi perkataan Seijuurou dengan prores maupun sahutan penuh keras kepala yang sering ia lontarkan. Sebab Tetsuya sendiri tahu kalau Seijuurou melakukan hal ini karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak dan itu juga demi kebaikan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Iya, Sei-Nii, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Tetsuya. "Cepatlah angkat teleponmu sana, Sei-Nii tidak mau membuat orang yang memanggilnya menunggu bukan?"

_Sejujurnya, Tetsuya, aku lebih suka membuat orang ini menungguku daripada aku harus kehilangan momen berharga bersamamu. Tapi karena kau memaksaku, jadi baiklah, _pikir Seijuurou dalam hati sebelum ia memberikan anggukan singkat pada sang adik.

Setelah mengacak rambut biru langit milik Tetsuya, Seijuurou pun segera mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang meneleponnya di pagi-pagi begini kalau panggilan itu tidaklah penting.

Sepeninggal Seijuurou dari dalam kamar mereka, remaja berambut biru langit yang memiliki paras manis itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sang kakak yang menurutnya terlalu over protektif padanya dan bertingkah berlebihan begitu.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia itu Sei-Nii-ku, orang yang sangat berharga bagiku," gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Shintarou, kalau kau meneleponku di pagi-pagi begini dengan alasan yang tidak penting, aku harap Oha-Asa-mu itu bisa menolongmu dari murkaku," suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang ia berikan pada Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu.<p>

Pemuda itu menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan kalem, namun hal itu terlihat berbeda dengan aura yang ia keluarkan, begitu berbahaya dan kelam. Bahkan karena itu pun beberapa pelayan yang melihat kehadirannya langsung lari begitu saja, mereka tahu kalau aura itu keluar dari tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou maka hal terbaik untuk menyelamatkan diri adalah dengan cara pergi dari hadapannya. Kilatan penuh humor yang terpancar di kedua mata heterokrom itu langsung menghilang ketika tatapannya terpatri pada sesosok seekor burung hantu berbulu kecoklatan di mana pada kaki kanannya terikat sebuah gulungan koran di sana, burung itu bertengger pada pegangan paling bawah tangga rumahnya.

"_Usulanmu itu sangat bagus, Nanodayo, tapi aku memanggilmu di sini untuk menyampaikan laporan yang kau suruh beberapa jam yang lalu," _suara Midorima dari seberang terdengar jelas di telinga Seijuurou, pemuda itu pun mengangguk kecil ketika ia menuruni tangga, menghampiri sang burung hantu yang masih bertengger di sana tanpa ada gerakan sedikit pun.

Menghiraukan ucapan yang diberikan Midorima padanya itu, Seijuurou langsung mengambil gulungan koran yang terikat pada kaki burung hantu pengantar surat.

"Berikan laporanmu kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga, Shintarou," nada perintah yang diucapkan oleh Seijuurou pun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Midorima yang mendengarnya dari seberang.

"_Aku punya satu kabar baik dan satu lagi kabar buruk untukmu, Akashi, mana yang ingin kau dengan duluan?" _

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku kabar baiknya dulu, bukankah itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan?" tanya Seijuurou, sebuah seringai pun muncul di bibirnya saat kedua matanya itu menilik rangkaian kata yang membentuk _headline _berita pada koran _Daily Prophet _edisi Jepang ini, dan rasa-rasanya ia bisa menebak berita baik apa yang akan diberikan oleh Midorima padanya.

"_Baiklah, nodayo. Berita baiknya adalah mengenai tugas yang kau berikan padaku dan Murasakibara, kami berhasil menutupi pembantaian yang kau lakukan pada keluarga pamanmu sebagai sebuah kejadian alami, terima kasih di sini sihir yang kami temukan bisa menolong. Kau sangat merepotkan, Akashi,"_

Dan tebakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah. Ia membaca _headline _surat kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami oleh keluarga Akashi Reiji sampai menewaskan mereka semuanya, sepertinya baik Midorima dan Murasakibara memang berhasil melakukan misi yang Seijuurou berikan pada mereka berdua. Tapi rasa senang yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou pun sedikit pudar ketika ia mengingat kalau Midorima masih memiliki berita buruk untuknya.

"Lalu berita buruknya?"

Sebuah helaan nafas adalah hal yang Seijuurou dengar untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Sepertinya ingatan yang dimiliki oleh Aomine dan Kise belum bisa dibangkitkan karena sihir mereka belum dewasa, keduanya belum siap untuk mengemban tugas 'itu', Akashi."_

Seringai tipis yang tadinya berada di bibir Seijuurou kini menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin. Dua dari keempat ksatrianya belum bangkit, dan ini akan sangat menyusahkannya nanti.

"Apa Satsuki sudah memastikan akan hal itu?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"_Momoi sendiri yang memberitahuku,"_

"Baiklah, Shintarou, tinggalkan masalah Daiki dan Ryouta untuk sejenak dan suruh Satsuki untuk mengawasi perkembangan mereka. Ini masihlah permulaaan sampai kedua anggota kita lengkap lagi, teruslah pantau keadaan di kementrian sihir Jepang melalui ayahmu sampai kau terima perintah selanjutnya dariku," dengan instruksi yang diberikannya itu, Seijuurou langsung memutuskan panggilan telepon yang ia miliki dengan Midorima beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kedua mata heterokromnya menyipit untuk beberapa saat lamanya, situasi yang ia miliki saat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan situasi yang dulu pernah ia alami dan ia harus berhati-hati bila ingin melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Kedua ksatrianya mungkin memang sudah bangkit, namun dua sisanya masih belum dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya<p>

Author: Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dan hints Harry Potter di sini milik J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, incest, twin!Akakuro, typo, etc.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Masyarakat dunia sihir bisa dikatakan sebagai masyarakat yang sangat kompleks, bahkan kekomplekan mereka pun melebihi dari masyarakat muggle yang merupakan masyarakat terbanyak di dunia ini. Dalam lapisan masyarakat dunia sihir dikenal akan tiga jenis penyihir yang mendiami susunan masyarakat ini, dimulai dari yang paling dominan sampai yang paling terminor namun memiliki peran yang sangat penting dalam susunan tersebut. Penyihir dominan yang mendiami lapisan masyarakat ini adalah penyihir berdarah campuran, penyihir ini terlahir dari pasangan seorang penyihir murni dengan seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle, namun pasangan yang terdiri dari satu penyihir murni dengan satu penyihir berdarah campuran pun juga bisa menghasilkan keturunan penyihir campuran. Dalam lapisan masyarakat tradisional penyihir, penyihir berdarah campuran dianggap sebagai penyihir biasa yang tidak memiliki kedudukan penting dalam pemerintahan maupun berhak tinggal dalam keluarga penyihir berdarah murni meski satu orangtuanya berasal dari keluarga tersebut, pada saat ini jumlah penyihir berdarah campuran sangat banyak, bahkan hampir mendominasi dunia tersebut.<p>

Selain penyihir berdarah campuran, juga ada penyihir kelahiran muggle yang berasal dari sepasang muggle. Dalam lapisan masyarakat ilmu sihir, penyihir kelahiran muggle bisa dikatakan sebagai penyihir rendahan, berdarah kotor dan lain sebagainya. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hak, namun karena sihir memberkati mereka maka mau tidak mau para masyarakat masih menerima mereka (kecuali penyihir berdarah murni). Penyihir kelahiran muggle biasanya dianggap sebagai ancaman pada tradisi asal serta bagi penyihir berdarah murni, sebab kebanyakan dari penyihir ini yang masuk ke dalam dunia ilmu sihir pasti akan membawa paham dari dunia muggle yang lama kelamaan akan merusak tradisi asli, hal ini merupakan salah satu alasan selain status darah mengapa penyihir kelahiran muggle tidak begitu disukai.

Tingkatan terakhir dan merupakan tingkatan tertinggi dalam lapisan masyarakat adalah penyihir berdarah murni, yang mana darah dalam tubuh mereka pun murni mengalir sihir tanpa ada polutan dari darah muggle maupun makhluk sihir lainnya. Mereka merupakan keluarga bangsawan dan asli dalam lapisan masyarakat, sehingga kedudukan mereka pun bisa dikatakan sangat diagung-agungkan meski mereka memiliki diskriminasi yang sangat besar terhadap dunia, namun tanpa adanya lapisan masyarakat ini maka dunia ilmu sihir pun akan jatuh begitu saja. Jumlah mereka di dunia ini tidaklah banyak, sebab beberapa dari mereka telah berbaur dengan kelahiran muggle dan menciptakan penyihir berdarah campuran.

Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan juga dianggap sebagai keluarga tua dari keturunan penyihir berdarah murni sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, setiap anggota keluarga yang terlahir dalam garis keturunan ini selalu menjadi penyihir yang hebat serta mendapat naungan yang sempurna dari sihir. Orang-orang meyakini kalau keluarga Akashi sama tuanya dengan keluarga Le Fay, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Malfoy, Black, dan Emrys yang berdomisili di Inggris serta keluarga Reed dan Le Vrys yang berdomisili di Rusia, hanya saja keluarga Akashi ini berdomisili di Asia Timur atau lebih tepatnya berada di Jepang.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pendiri keluarga Akashi serta bagaimana keluarga ini bisa menjadi keluarga besar sampai sekarang, namun masyarakat penyihir serta anggota keluarga Akashi sendiri meyakini kalau nenek moyang dari keluarga tersebut adalah seorang penyihir yang hebat dan sangat ditakuti. Selain menjadi keluarga penyihir murni yang bisa dibilang sangat tua dan memiliki sejarah yang sangat misterius, keluarga ini bisa dikatakan sebuah keluarga yang menuntut kesempurnaan lebih dari apapun dibanding keluarga penyihir murni yang ada di Jepang lainnya, sehingga ada satu pun seorang squib yang terlahir dari keluarga ini maupun mereka yang menikahi muggle, kelahiran muggle, serta penyihir berdarah campuran maka takdir mereka adalah kematian. Layaknya keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang menuntut tradisionalisme dalam budayanya, keluarga Akashi juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang penuh dengan diskriminasi untuk mempertahankan garis kemurnian keturunannya. Apabila di Inggris, keluarga Akashi sangat mirip dengan keluarga Slytherin yang telah punah serta keluarga Black.

Sehingga saat pewaris keluarga ini menikahi seorang penyihir wanita keturunan muggle 17 tahun yang lalu, kekacauan pun terjadi baik itu dari dalam keluarga maupun dari luar. Masyarakat penyihir yang khususnya berada di Jepang merasa kalau hal itu hanyalah rumor sampai Akashi Seishirou, sang pewaris pada saat itu, memperkenalkan Kuroko Tetsuna yang merupakan penyihir kelahiran muggle sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Berbagai pihak sangat menentang akan rencana sang pewaris ini, bahkan duel berdarah antara sang kepala keluarga saat itu dengan Seishirou pun tak terelakkan lagi. Layaknya setiap anggota keluarga Akashi yang lain, Seishirou adalah pribadi yang sangat keras kepala sehingga ketika ia sudah memilih Tetsuna sebagai pendampingnya maka keputusan itu sudah bulat.

Pernikahan sang pewaris dengan penyihir kelahiran muggle yang dianggap rendahan itu tentu saja tidak berjalan mulus, banyak konflik yang menyertai mereka bahkan sampai keduanya pun dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar yang diberi nama Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya. Namun, konflik yang menyertai keluarga ini semakin bertambah parah ketika mereka semua mengetahui kalau putra termuda mereka ternyata tidak diberkahi oleh sihir, dalam artian lain Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang squib yang notabene merupakan hinaan terbesar dalam sejarah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Banyak orang yang membalikkan badan dari keluarga kecil Seishirou ini, tidak sedikit dari mereka pun juga merasa puas akan apa yang Seishirou dan Tetsuna dapatkan karena telah melanggar tradisi keluarga. Memiliki seorang anak yang terlahir sebagai seorang squib sama artinya dengan mereka akan menanggung malu seumur hidup, sihir telah mengutuk mereka.

Namun, semua keanehan yang diterima oleh keluarga Seishirou itu tidaklah berakhir di sana. Istrinya adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle, dan karena itulah seharusnya kedua putranya terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah campuran ataupun squib seperti kasus Tetsuya, hanya saja ketika dirinya dan Tetsuna menggunakan sihir untuk memastikan hal itu, sebuah hasil yang sangat aneh pun terjadi. Putra pertama mereka yang diberi nama sebagai Akashi Seijuurou tidaklah terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah campuran maupun squib seperti adiknya, namun Seijuurou terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah murni seperti kebanyakan keluarga Akashi lainnya, hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi semua pihak. Ada yang berspekulasi kalau Seijuurou adalah anak abnormal atau istilahnya adalah anak terkutuk, namun juga ada yang mengatakan kalau Seijuurou memang anak beruntung yang mendapatkan naungan sihir di dalam hatinya. Tapi, karena kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou inilah, ayah dari Seishirou pun dapat menerima Seishirou sebagai pewaris keluarga Akashi lagi, menggantikan Reiji yang diklaim sebagai pewaris pengganti.

Lontaran pedas serta hinaan sebenarnya mendera keluarga kecil ini, namun orang-orang masih menjaga mulut mereka karena mereka tahu menghina keluarga ini sama artinya dengan menantang maut. Mungkin terlahir dalam keluarga yang memiliki diskriminasi luar biasa besarnya bisa dikatakan berkah namun juga kutukan bagi seorang Akashi Tetsuya, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya.

* * *

><p>Kedua mata sejernih birunya langit di musim panas itu terpejam untuk beberapa saat lamanya ketika belaian angin semilir pun mendekatinya dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut, memberikan sensasi dingin namun sangat menenangkan pada saat yang sama. Meski banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa sangat tentram, bahkan ketika ia tengah menghadiri pemakaman keluarga pamannya pun ia malah merasakan ketentraman yang luar biasa. Salahkan Tetsuya untuk merasakan hal ini ketika ia tahu sanak keluarganya meninggal? Anak itu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia sedih, namun juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia senang, hanya suasana netral saja yang bisa ia rasakan. Remaja laki-laki yang memiliki paras manis itu tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah jas hangat menyelimuti pundaknya, menghalau rasa dingin yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sang kakak tengah menyelimutinya dengan jas yang tadi dikenakan oleh kakaknya.<p>

"Sei-Nii?" gumam Tetsuya dengan suara lirih, kedua matanya menatap lurus pada sosok sang kakak yang saat ini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Seijuurou, nama sang kakak kembar, langsung menoleh singkat ke arah Tetsuya, menghiraukan perkataan dari menteri sihir yang memimpin doa dalam pemakaman keluarga pamannya di depan kerabat lainnya.

"Iya, Tetsuya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Seijuurou, nadanya terdengar sangat tenang namun juga lirih, mungkin ia tidak ingin mengganggu prosesi pemakaman Akashi Reiji sekeluarga yang saat ini tengah diselenggarakan.

"Kenapa Sei-Nii menyelimutkan jasnya padaku? Dan di tengah-tengah upacara seperti ini," kata Tetsuya lagi, bukannya ia tidak senang dengan perhatian yang Seijuurou berikan, hanya saja situasi yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini sangatlah beda. Terlebih sebagai pihak keluarga yang berduka harusnya mereka memberikan contoh yang bagus, apalagi Seijuurou yang notabene itu adalah seorang pewaris keluarga Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki sepasang mata heterokrom tersebut menatap Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia menghiraukan ucapan yang diberikan perdana menteri sekaligus isak tangis beberapa sanak saudara di sana ketika mereka menyaksikan tiga peti mati diturunkan ke liang kubur. Kedua matanya hanya menatap sosok Tetsuya dalam kalem, berdiri diam dengan tangan kanannya berada di dalam saku celananya tanpa ada rasa peduli pada dunia ini kecuali bila hal itu menyangkut masalah sang adik.

"Kenapa? Itu karena kau terlihat kedinginan seperti itu," jawab Seijuurou pelan, tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada Tetsuya pun kini langsung menatap ke arah peti mati pamannya yang sudah diturunkan ke dalam lubang kuburnya, seringai kecil yang tidak nampak pun terulas lembut pada bibirnya. "Salahkan dirimu yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis seperti ini."

"Tapi ini di musim panas, Sei-Nii, aku tidak tahu kalau musim panas yang identik dengan panasnya matahari masih memiliki rasa dingin begini," Tetsuya tidaklah mengelak kalau dia memang kedinginan, namun ia tidaklah ingin menuruti saja perkataan sang kakak tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia masih saja berargumen meskipun ia tahu dirinya berada dalam pihak yang kalah.

Seijuurou diam bergeming, tidak menanggapi gerutuan pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh adiknya meski ia masih merasakan tatapan kedua mata biru langit tersebut masih mengarah padanya dengan lekat, kalau saja mereka berdua tidak berada di hadapan orang-orang ini pasti ia akan memberikan pembicaraan pribadi kepada Tetsuya akan mengapa ia tidak boleh menentang perintah Seijuurou. Kedua matanya pun kemudian terpejam sesaat ketika Seijuurou merasakan hembusan angin semilir yang dingin berhembus ke arah mereka, membuat Tetsuya yang berdiri di sampingnya itu mengeratkan jas yang Seijuurou berikan pada tubuh ringkihnya.

Kedua mata hetrokrom milik Seijuurou beranjak dari prosesi pemakaman di hadapanya untuk menatap ke atas langit, bibirnya yang tadi membentuk seringai tipis pun kini langsung berubah menjadi netral, begitu pula dengan ekspresi yang ia miliki. Tuan Muda Akashi yang juga merupakan sang pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut merasakan pergolakan sihir yang sangat besar muncul tidak jauh dari tempat ini, sebuah sihir yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri serta begitu familier dengan dirinya, dan bila melihat dari sekelilingnya kelihatannya hanya dirinya saja yang bisa merasakan itu. Awan tebal yang berwarna kelabu di atas langit pun semakin menggulung menjadi satu, sedikit menutupi sinar matahari untuk turun ke bumi, menciptakan suasana temaram yang tidak Seijuurou sukai.

"Otou-sama," panggil Seijuurou pada sosok seorang pria dewasa berambut merah yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Akashi Seishirou yang juga ayah dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah sang putra ketika namanya dipanggil, kedua mata merahnya menatap sosok pemuda berusia 15 tahun tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Seijuurou?"

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, tolong jaga Tetsuya untukku," kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou bukanlah sebuah kalimat permintaan maupun pertanyaan, namun sebuah perintah yang terdengar sangat halus, dan Seishirou pun menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Seishirou, menyanggupi perintah dari putra sulungnya sebelum ia mengamati interaksi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya di sana.

Seijuurou memberikan anggukan singkat, senang karena ayahnya mau menyanggupi perintahnya tanpa mempertanyakan banyak hal seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya. Sepertinya gelagat sang ayah ini menunjukkan kalau ia tahu siapa sosok Seijuurou itu, benar-benar di luar dugaan namun bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai progresnya. Kalau Seishirou benar-benar tahu siapa jati diri Seijuurou, hal itu malah akan mempermudah posisi dirinya secara tidak langsung.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun menghiraukan tatapan yang Seishirou berikan padanya, ia pun malah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok remaja bertubuh ringkih yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya tersebut.

"Nii-san mau ke mana?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada polosnya, bahkan kedua mata biru langitnya yang besar itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana temaram yang diakibakan awan mendung di sana.

"Aku mau ke toilet, Tetsuya, apa kau mau ikut?" jawab Seijuurou, setengah bercanda dan serius.

Sebuah delikan tajam pun langsung tertuju padanya begitu jawabannya tadi terucap. "Aku tidak bodoh, Seijuurou-Nii-san. Aku tahu kalau perkataanmu itu hanyalah sebuah alasan saja," Tetsuya memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan 'kau-tak-bisa-membohongiku' kepada Seijuurou. "Katakan padaku, Nii-san, apa ada hal penting yang harus kau selesaikan ketimbang menghadiri upacara pemakaman paman dan bibi?"

Sepertinya Seijuurou salah menilai Tetsuya, anak itu lebih mengetahui dirinya daripada Seijuurou sendiri. Bahkan ketika Seijuurou berbohong pun Tetsuya mampu mendeteksinya dengan cepat, mungkin kah ini dikarenakan status mereka sebagai saudara kembar atau…..

Seijuurou menepis lanjutan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah Tetsuya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kutangani, Tetsuya, aku harap kau mengerti," dengan anggukan kecil ia memberikan senyuman lembut pada sang adik.

"Aku akan mengerti kalau Sei-Nii mau memberitahukannya padaku, tapi baiklah," kata Tetsuya, wajah minim ekspresinya itu masih belum beranjak dari Seijuurou. "Aku harap kau mau menceritakannya nanti, Nii-san."

Sungguh, perkataan dari Tetsuya itu cukup mengejutkan Seijuurou yang sedari tadi berpikir kalau Tetsuya akan terus mendesaknya serta tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi dari sana, tapi sepertinya sebuah kejutan lagi Tetsuya lontarkan padanya dan hasilnya pun cukup jauh di luar prediksinya. Mengangguk kecil, Seijuurou pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua kaki panjangnya terus menuntun Seijuurou menjauh dari kerumunan kerabat yang menghadiri upacara pemakanan bagi keluarga Akashi Reiji yang ia bunuh, ia terus berjalan sampai dirinya pun keluar dari kompleks pemakaman keluarga. Dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang pemakaman, Seijuurou mengambil ponsel yang tersemat di dalam saku celananya dan membuka tutup flip-nya, ia pun juga melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melingkari lehernya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya setelah ia menekan nomor telepon familiar, akhirnya panggilan itu pun tersambung.

"Satsuki, aku ingin kau dan Shintarou bertemu denganku di depan hutan terlarang dekat Teiko," Kata Seijuurou, tidak memberikan orang yang ada di seberang untuk merespon panggilanya dahulu. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ketiga hal itulah yang mampu menjelaskan kalimat Seijuurou, bahkan orang yang menerima panggilannya itu tidak diberinya kesempatan untuk memberikan salam apalagi meresponnya. Setelah mematikan ponselnya, pemuda itu langsung memasukkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku penasaran dengan semua ini, apa yang aku rasakan tadi ada hubungannya dengan kematian kami 3000 tahun yang lalu?" gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya kembali menatap awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit biru tersebut. "Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Seijuurou pun memanggil sihirnya sendiri dan melakukan _disappearate _di tempat tersebut, membuat tubuhnya menghilang dari sana dan muncul di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ada satu pertanyaan singkat yang menaungi kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou 15 tahun yang lalu, pertanyaan itu selalu mengarah pada asal-usul sihir yang Seijuurou miliki serta mengapa ia bisa terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah murni sementara saudaranya sebagai squib serta ibunya adalah kelahiran muggle. Pertanyaan singkat itu adalah siapa sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou itu?

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya<p>

Author: Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. dan hints harry Potter di sini adalah milik J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, incest, twins!Akakuro, typo. etc.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><em>Tongkat sihir itu terayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghiraukan beberapa cahaya sihir yang terus mencoba menembus pertahanannya dengan begitu gigih. Berapa kalipun cahaya berwarna merah dari lawannya berusaha untuk menembus gelembung sihir yang ia ciptakan di sekelilingnya, mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk menembusnya, tidak untuk sedikit pun karena ia sudah memprediksikan semua hal ini dengan matang dan sejak dari dulu lamanya. Berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya adalah lima orang penyihir dengan kelima tongkat sihir mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan serangan ke arahnya, kelima penyihir itu menatap sosok tubuhnya dengan nyala mata yang menunjukkan tatapan marah serta ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya, bahkan tatapan seperti itu sudah sering ia terima semenjak ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar sepanjang sejarah menurut mereka.<em>

"_Menyerahlah dengan baik-baik, atau kami akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" ujar salah satu dari kelima penyihir yang berdiri di hadapannya, penyihir itu berkali-kali mengucapkan mantera pemotong ke arahnya namun semua itu berakhir dengan sia-sia karena selubung sihir yang melingkari tubuhnya menghalau semua serangan dari orang tersebut._

_Tatapan kedua mata emasnya itu beralih dari sosok pria yang menghardiknya tadi untuk menuju ke arah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam kelompok tersebut. Tatapan matanya yang kalem masih terlihat kalem, namun semburat kesedihan pun muncul saat ia menatap sosok wanita berambut biru muda yang ada di hadapannya. _

"_Kumohon, segera serahkan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu, suamiku!" pinta wanita berwajah manis tersebut, tatapan mengiba terlihat begitu jelas pada sepasang mata besarnya yang berwarna biru langit yang terang tersebut._

_Ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan dari wanita yang menyebutnya sebagai 'suami' tersebut, kedua matanya tidak mengisyaratkan apapun kecuali perasaan tenang dan damai, dua buah kombinasi emosi yang selalu terlihat pada sosoknya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan sosok manusia lain. Tongkat sihirnya terayun dengan santai pada tangan kanannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, bergulir dengan alunan nada yang sedari tadi ia gumamkan tanpa ada jeda, benar-benar tidak takut dengan situasi genting yang saat ini tengah terjadi di sekitarnya._

"_Datang ke Jepang dengan membawa kekacauan seperti ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan kau juga telah melakukan dosa besar di sini. Hanya ada satu hukuman yang pantas kau terima, penjahat, hukuman itu adalah hukuman mati yang sebentar lagi akan kau terima!" teriak seorang pria yang saat ini juga telah mengepungnya dari belakang, di balik selubung sihir yang telah ia ciptakan._

_Lagi, ia tidak menanggapi celoteh yang dibawa oleh para penyihir yang usianya jauh lebih tua dari dirinya itu, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya dalam jarak beberapa tahun lamanya. Kedua mata emas milik pemuda yang berada di dalam lingkaran sihir itu masih juga tidak beranjak pada sosok sang wanita, ia terus-terusan menatap sosok cantik itu sampai sang wanita menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Jelas sekali kentara akan apa yang ia lihat, sebuah penyesalan terpancar jelas pada sepasang mata indah yang dulu sangat ia cintai, bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih ia rasakan buliran cinta tersebut._

"_Maafkan aku, Tuanku," gumam wanita itu, ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya yang teracung ke arah sang pemuda bermata keemasan yang ada di hadapannya sebelum tangan wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang besar._

_Senyuman tipis terpatri pada bibir pemuda tersebut, membuat sosoknya yang rupawan terlihat semakin tampan, terlebih ketika ia bisa melihat sebuah energi kehidupan baru yang berasal dari perut besar milik wanita tersebut._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memprediksikan kalau tindakanku akan membawa kita dalam kesulitan, Sayuri. Kita akan bertemu lagi saat waktunya tiba," gumam pemuda itu dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh wanita tersebut._

_Wanita yang bernama Sayuri itu terlihat semakin bersalah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana selubung sihir yang menyelubungi pemuda itu hancur berkeping-keping layaknya kaca yang dihantam oleh benda tumpul dengan kerasnya, ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai sang Kaisar itu diselimuti oleh api abadi yang berwarna putih kemerahan dan melahap tubuhnya sampai tak tersisa._

* * *

><p>"…Kashi…Akashi!" sebuah suara yang begitu tidak asing terdengar di telinganya dengan lumayan keras, membuat kedua kelopak mata sang tuan muda Akashi tersebut langsung terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata heterokrom kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

Seijuurou menghela nafas singkat setelah merasakan dirinya terlonjak kecil karena panggilan dari Midorima yang membangunkannya dari lamunan. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengacak rambut merah darahnya untuk merenggangkan ketegangan yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu, ia melakukan itu juga untuk menghilangkan mimpi yang barusan ia terima dalam lamunan belaka, padahal ia tidaklah tidur sesaat dirinya menunggu kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat begitu pucat," kata seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda dan berwajah sangat cantik itu, gadis itu berdiri di samping pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki rambut hijau emerald.

Keduanya memiliki tatapan yang tertutup oleh rasa khawatir di sana, dan hal itupun ditujukan untuk Seijuurou yang masih menatap mereka dengan kedua mata datarnya, kelihatannya pemuda berambut merah itu masih belum tersadar dari lamunan yang ia miliki dan rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Helaan nafas kecil pun terdengar singkat keluar dari bibir Seijuurou, pemuda itu pun langsung berdiri tegap seperti biasa dan menurunkan tangannya yang tengah mengacak rambutnya. Mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata, dan kurang lebih ia telah memimpikan hal itu sebanyak lima kali terhitung pada malam ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Satsuki," tepis Seijuurou pelan, ia berjalan ke depan sampai dirinya berdiri di antara Momoi dan Midorima yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya, keduanya masih menatapnya dengan heran.

Kedua mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou menatap hutan gelap yang berada di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sihir yang ada di dalam hutan ini terasa begitu liar, tidak ada kekangan sedikit pun seperti sihir yang sering ia rasakan di beberapa tempat besar seperi Teiko dan sekolah sihir lainnya pada masa ini, selain liar juga sangat bebas sehingga mengakibatkan tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Bahkan dari dalam sana Seijuurou sudah mampu menerka akan berapa banyak makhluk sihir yang tinggal di sana, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan _centaur, _atau bahkan makhluk sihir lainnya yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk yang sangat berbahaya. Tidak seharusnya anak-anak seperti mereka bertiga datang ke tempat ini, namun pergolakan sihir yang begitu hebat di tempat ini ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika menghadiri pemakaman keluarga pamannya. Hal ini tentu membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran, namun pada saat yang sama sihir tempat ini menarik sihirnya untuk datang ke sini.

"Tempat ini begitu mirip dengan Avalon, begitu liar namun juga indah," gumam Seijuurou begitu saja, membuat kedua sahabatnya yang selalu setia menemaninya itu saling berpandangan pada satu sama lain sebelum mereka mengangguk.

"Saat anda mengatakan hal itu, aku juga mulai merasakannya, Tuanku!" Kata Momoi dengan semangat, "Aku ingin kembali ke Avalon, tempat di mana kita semua berasal sebelum terlahir lagi di tempat ini,"

Seijuurou memberikan seulas senyum tipis kepada gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ekspresinya kembali netral seperti biasanya, kedua matanya kembali menatap ke depan dan ia pun memberikan instruksi kepada Midorima dan Momoi untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka bertiga adalah penyihir yang terjebak dalam tubuh baru, seperti itulah istilah yang Seijuurou berikan untuk menggambarkan dirinya dan yang lainnya. Ketika jiwa mereka berasal dari waktu yang sangat lama dari masa lalu, namun tubuh mereka adalah tubuh baru yang menggantikan tubuh lama mereka yang hancur, lebih tepatnya adalah lahir kembali dan mengenali jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin bagi Seijuurou dan yang lainnya hal seperti ini terasa sangat berat, namun hanya waktu yang bisa menentukan akan sampai kapan mereka bersabar sampai diri mereka yang lama kembali lagi.

Hutan yang mereka lewati begitu gelap, selubung sihir yang menutupi tempat ini juga tebal dan tidak heran ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan kalau siapa saja yang memasuki tempat ini tidak akan bisa kembali lagi meski pun mereka itu adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat sekalipun. Pemuda berambut merah itu menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke depan, menangkap residu sihir yang bergelombang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka semua tanpa mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tempat ini sedikit membuatku takut. _Nodayo, _rasanya seperti pembaringan terakhirku saat aku mendampingi Akashi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu," ujar Midorima, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendorong kacamatanya yang tidak melorot untuk terangkat lebih jauh sampai pangkal hidungnya yang mancung tersebut, namun aura mistis yang tergambar jelas di tempat ini benar-benar membuat sang ksatria itu pun merasa jengah.

"Di tempat ini kau memang mati saat itu, Shintarou, apa kau lupa akan hal itu?" tanya Seijuurou, kedua mata heterokromnya berkilat penuh jenaka saat ia menatap ke depan, menemukan perkataan dari Midorima lumayan menghiburnya.

"Oh, diamlah, Akashi! Aku tidak butuh komentar itu, _nodayo." _Sahut Midorima dengan jengkel, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Momoi yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak bisa menahan senyum untuk tidak muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Dan hentikan senyum itu untuk muncul di wajahmu, Momoi, kau juga terbunuh di tempat ini!"

Senyuman Momoi berubah menjadi rengutan singkat, namun bukan karena jengkel atau sedih, tapi karena perkataan Midorima itu memang benar. Gadis yang mengenakan gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tersebut menghela nafas kecil, entah kenapa dari dulu sampai sekarang ia menemukan kalau Midorima tidaklah memiliki jiwa humor sedikit pun, dan kenapa pula ia mengungkit-ungkit masalah kematian mereka juga, hal itu tentunya membuat suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Midorin memang sangat menyebalkan," gumam Momoi yang masih merajuk layaknya anak kecil, kedua manik merah mudanya beranjak dari sosok tinggi Midorima untuk beranjak pada sosok Seijuurou yang tengah berjalan di hadapan mereka.

Momoi menatap punggung Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas kecil lagi, dari semua sahabat yang ia miliki entah kenapa rasa kasihannya selalu terpaut pada sosok sang pemimpin yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini. Tidak dari dulu maupun sekarang, mungkin karena itulah Momoi selalu bertekad untuk berada di samping Seijuurou, sosok kuat pemimpinnya membutuhkan sosok yang mampu melindungi punggungnya.

"Satsuki, aku tahu akan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan," kata Seijuurou mengalir begitu saja tanpa membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, bahkan dirinya pun masih terus berjalan dengan langkah yang sama, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengasihaniku karena aku benci dikasihani. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

Terlonjak akan kalimat sang pemimpin membuat sosok cantik Momoi Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa kali, paham akan maksud yang Seijuurou berikan.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan…ah.. maksudku Akashi-kun,"

Anggukan singkat dari Seijuurou adalah jawaban yang mutlak untuk menanggapi perkataan Momoi sebelum rasa sunyi pun kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga, hanya derap langkah kaki ketiganya saja yang terdengar di sana dan beberapa suara binatang yang menghuni tempat ini.

Langkah ketiganya cepat, dan ketika waktu semakin berputar lama maka mereka bertiga pun semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Beberapa pohon besar yang berusia ratusan tahun bahkan ribuan tahun pun kembali mereka lewati dengan tenang, beberapa dari mereka tentu membuat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu dari ketiganya muncul, tapi semua itu harus mereka hiraukan demi hal yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Tidak ada gunanya melihat ke masa lalu pada saat-saat seperti ini bila mereka tidak ingin terbunuh.

_Kalau saja Dai-chan dan Ki-chan sudah terbangun, pasti semua ini akan jauh lebih mudah, _pikir Momoi dalam hati seraya berdoa agar ingatannya yang penuh akan pertumpahan darah di masa lalu hilang untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Ketiganya berhenti tepat di tengah hutan di mana sebuah pohon terbesar yang tumbuh di tempat ini berada, beberapa biji berkilauan yang tergantung pada pohon ini terlihat begitu megah dan kuat, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terlarut begitu saja sehingga mereka tergoda untuk memetiknya dan membawanya pulang, mereka tidak sadar kalau memetik biji sihir dari pohon ini akan menimbulkan kutukan yang akan menghancurkan jiwa mereka.

"Tidak heran kalau tempat ini memanggilmu, Akashi, ini memang waktunya kita mengambil benda itu dari tempat ini," kata Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring. "Benda itu terlalu lama tersimpan di tempat ini selama 3000 tahun."

"Midorin memang benar, aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh tongkat sihir milikku lagi," imbuh Momoi yang terlihat seperti mau melompat kegirangan.

Pergerakan sihir di tempat ini memang sangat deras, Seijuurou bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas dan kalau saja ia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pohon ini pasti dirinya sudah akan mati sejak lama. Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi perkataan mereka berdua, tapi ia menginstruksikan kepada mereka berdua untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah anggukan singkat dari mereka adalah jawaban yang cukup Seijuurou terima sebelum ia merasakan kedua telapak tangan mereka menyentuh bahunya dari belakang, pergerakan aliran sihir dari kedua ksatrianya itu mengalir dengan deras ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya, ia memanggil sihirnya sendiri yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya sejak lama agar mereka mau bergabung dengan milik Momoi dan Midorima untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang terang pun muncul di hadapan Seijuurou, cahaya itu membentuk sebuah sosok buku tebal yang masih terselimuti cahaya merah dan terbuka di hadapan mereka layaknya ada angin yang membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut. Benda itu adalah benda sama yang diberikan oleh Midorima kepada Seijuurou, milik Seijuurou yang sangat berharga kecuali Tetsuya tentunya.

Ketiga inti sihir mereka bergabung menjadi satu dan bergerak ke atas buku yang terbuka tersebut, cahaya itu pun pada akhirnya membangkitkan cahaya terang yang dimiliki oleh biji-biji yang tergantung pada dahan pohon raksasa, semakin lama cahayanya semakin terang sebelum terpisah menjadi enam buah cahaya dengan warna yang berbeda. Mereka berwarna pink, merah, hijau, kuning, biru, dan ungu di mana ketiga cahaya yang berwarna pink, hijau, dan merah langsung terbang ke menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang!" gumam Seijuurou, ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengambil dua buah tongkat sihir kembarnya sebelum mengijinkan sihir mengambil kedua benda itu dari tangannya.

Kedua tongkat sihir milik Seijuurou bergabung menjadi satu untuk membuat sebuah tongkat di sana, cahaya berwarna merah yang ada di hadapan tongkat itu langsung memasuki tongkat sihir Seijuurou dan membawanya terbang kembali ke tangan sang pemilik, membuatnya menjadi tongkat sihir sempurna. Hal ini juga berlangsung pada Midorima dan Momoi, hanya saja tongkat sihir mereka bukanlah tongkat sihir kembar sehingga tidak perlu disatukan seperti milik Seijuurou.

Menggenggam tongkat sihir yang telah sempurna itu di tangan kirinya, Seijuurou menatap ketiga cahaya lainnya yang masih melayang di sana sebelum menangkapnya dan memerangkap mereka ke dalam sebuah kristal yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celananya, membuat warna putih sang kristal berubah warna menjadi warna pelangi.

"Aku harap Mukkun, Dai-chan, dan Ki-chan akan segera mendapatkan sihir mereka seutuhnya. Ah… tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir pada Mukkun karena ia sudah mengingat semua yang ada," kata Momoi lagi, ia memeluk tongkatnya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku setuju, _nodayo,"_

Baik Momoi dan Midorima terlihat begitu senang ketika mereka mendapatkan tongkat sihir mereka lagi, hal ini bisa dilihat dari senyuman lebar dari sang gadis berambut merah muda serta anggukan penuh antusias dari sang pemuda berambut hijau itu. Hanya saja kegembiraan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Seijuurou, bahkan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut adalah sebaliknya.

"Satsuki…Shintarou…apa kalian tahu mengapa benda ini memutuskan untuk kembali lagi kepada kita setelah aku segel 3000 tahun yang lalu?" ujar Seijuurou, kedua matanya terlihat sedikit sayu ketika ia melihat cahaya mulai meredup pada pohon inti sihir yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebuah tatapan penuh tanda tanya pun dilontarkan oleh Midorima dan Momoi pada saat yang bersamaan, apapun yang terjadi di sini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan karena semua yang terjadi tidak pernah dilandasi oleh apa yang namanya kebetulan, semua itu ada alasan yang menyertainya dan apapun itu pasti masih ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mereka.

_Aku harap firasatku tidaklah benar, aku tidak ingin kematian kami berenam 3000 tahun yang lalu menjadi sia-sia. Aku harap mereka tidak bangkit dan mengetahuinya, termasuk keberadaan Tetsuya. _Pikir Seijuurou, ekspresi wajahnya diselimuti oleh kabut hitam yang menggambarkan mimik wajah yang terpampang jelas di sana. Satu hal yang bisa dikatakan untuk Akashi Seijuurou sekarang ini adalah ia tengah cemas. Bila seseorang mendapatkan kekuatan besar seperti milik mereka pada masa lalu akan membuat mereka merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa, maka hal ini tidak dirasakan oleh Seijuurou, ia malah terlihat sebaliknya. Kecemasan tergambar dengan jelas pada raut mukanya, karena firasat buruk yang diawali dengan bangkitnya mereka adalah sebuah pertanda kalau nasib buruk akan segera datang.

* * *

><p>AN: Sepertinya chapter ini akan mengawali masa hitusku yang cukup panjang (atau kalau ada kesempatan akan update lagi). Terima kasih telah mendukungku serta memberikan kritik dan saran selama ini, dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca chapter ini.<p>

Author: Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Incest, Twin!Akakuro, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Supernatural

Pairing: Akakuro, Past!AkaOC

* * *

><p><strong>OUR BOND<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Manor, Tokyo-Jepang<strong>

Koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan perpustakaan keluarga itu sangat panjang, mungkin kalau dihitung menggunakan penggaris yang sangat panjang bisa sampai bermeter-meter panjangnya, dan bila orang lain yang melewati tempat ini pasti mereka akan mengeluarkan keluhan serta protes muncul dari bibir mereka. Mulai dari 'betapa panjangnya koridor manor keluarga Akashi' atau 'koridor saja sepanjang ini, apa ini yang namanya memamerkan kekayaan?', dan bahkan ada pula yang seperti ini 'aku iri dengan kekayaan yang mereka miliki' serta masih banyak lagi. Tidak hanya panjangnya koridor saja yang dirasa sedikit abnormal, bahkan di sekililing koridor yang panjang ini Tetsuya bisa melihat beberapa lukisan bersejarah dan berseni tinggi dipajang di dinding, tidak lupa dengan baju zirah dari abad pertengahan Eropa juga ada di sini. Untuk apa benda-benda seperti itu berada di koridor masih membuat tanda tanya besar bagi remaja berambut biru langit tersebut. Bila ia melewati koridor ini, rasanya ia seperti berada di Teiko saja, di setiap koridor yang menghubungkan satu ruangan besar dengan ruangan lainnya memiliki beberapa ornamen yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar.

Remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia ke-15 tahun pada bulan Desember lalu berjalan terus menyusuri koridor yang panjang itu, tidak sedikit pula peluh bercucuran di keningnya, menandakan kalau ia sedikit lelah terlebih dengan keadaannya hari ini yang kurang sehat. Meski demikian ia tetap berjalan terus, menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sedikit lemah dari biasanya, semua ini dikarenakan ia tidak ingin mempelajari lagi pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia terima di sekolah agar ia tidak ketinggalan pelajaran lagi seperti tahun lalu. Tahun ajaran baru untuk sekolah sihir Teiko besok akan dimulai, dan karena dirinya sudah banyak ketinggalan pada tahun sebelumnya dikarenakan sakit, hal ini memaksa Tetsuya untuk kembali mempelajari pelajaran tahun sebelumnya agar ia tidak banyak ketinggalan. Meski dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seorang squib yang tidak memiliki sihir, tapi Tetsuya cukup bangga dengan dirinya karena ia mampu memasuki Teiko dengan kemampuannya sendiri, terutama pada bidang ramalan dan astronomi yang sangat ia cintai.

Menurut kakaknya, tidak semua penyihir itu memiliki mata batin untuk melihat ke masa depan maupun diberi hadiah oleh Tuhan untuk memprediksikan apa yang terjadi di alam semesta, hanya mereka yang memiliki hadiah serta bakat itulah yang mampu mendalami salah satu cabang dari ilmu sihir tersebut, dan bahkan bila seorang muggle memiliki bakat itu maka mereka pun layak untuk mendalaminya. Seorang _seer _yang sejati itu tidak terlalu banyak jumlahnya di dunia ini, bahkan jumlah mereka pun bisa dihitung menggunakan jari tangan dalam kurun waktu terakhir ini. Tidak hanya bakat untuk menerawang ke masa depan itu sangat langka, namun disiplin ilmu yang mempelajarinya pun juga tidak banyak, hanya mereka yang terpilih saja mampu untuk menyelam ke arah cabang ilmu sihir tersebut dan akhirnya terlahir dengan julukan sebagai _seer _sejati.

Tetsuya merasa bersyukur pada bakatnya, Seijuurou mengatakan kalau ia memiliki darah seorang _seer _di dalam tubuhnya karena salah satu dari leluhur mereka memang seorang _seer _yang cukup terkenal, sehingga memiliki sihir maupun tidak Tetsuya akan mampu untuk meramalkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan bila ia mempelajari serta menekuni cabang dari ilmu sihir ini. Tidak heran kalau Teiko masih mau menerima Tetsuya yang lemah itu, setidaknya dengan bakatnya menjadi seorang _seer _ia pun tidak menjadi orang buangan dalam dunia ilmu sihir. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, langkahnya pun terasa lebih ringan saat dirinya menyusuri koridor yang lumayan panjang tersebut.

Langkah kaki Tetsuya yang terasa ringan sejak tadi tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat kedua matanya menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung di sisi kanan koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan perpustakaan. Lukisan besar yang dilihat olehnya itu memiliki ornamen yang sangat bagus, terlihat begitu megah dengan corak lukisan dari Jerman kuno. Perlahan ia pun mendekat untuk melihat lukisan tersebut dari dekat, rasanya ia belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya, namun entah kenapa hatinya bergetak pelan saat kedua mata biru langitnya tersebut menatap sosok yang tergambar di dalam lukisan. Sebuah sosok yang asing, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar bagi dirinya. Tetsuya pun berhenti tepat di depan lukisan besar tersebut, ia bergeming tanpa mengisyaratkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

Di dalam lukisan itu tergambar sosok pemuda yang berdiri di atas sebuah balkon jendela kamar, pemuda itu memunggunginya dengan semburat bayangan yang menutupi bagian atas kepalanya, namun Tetsuya bisa menangkap jelas warna merah yang menggambarkan warna rambut dari pemuda dalam lukisan. Sedikit berbeda dari lukisan yang sering Tetsuya lihat di dalam rumahnya, lukisan sosok pemuda yang wajahnya tidak dapat Tetsuya lihat itu tidak bisa bergerak, hanya diam di tempat dengan sosoknya menghadap ke arah langit untuk menatap sang rembulan yang anehnya berwarna merah. Sosok yang tergambar di dalam lukisan itu terlihat begitu agung, dan auranya begitu pekat meski ia tidaklah nyata. Semakin lama Tetsuya menatap lukisan itu, jantungnya berdebar semakin keras, rasanya benda itu akan putus layaknya sebuah boneka yang talinya dipotong menggunakan pisau.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati, kedua matanya masih tidak mau lepas dari gambaran menawan yang ada di hadapannya, ia merasa takut namun perasaan untuk patuh pun tiba-tiba saja muncul, membuatnya membeku di tempat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan komentar apa-apa.

Tetsuya meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di atas dadanya sebelah kiri, jantungnya yang biasanya berdetak begitu kalem dan sesuai irama pun berubah menjadi aneh. Detakan yang begitu cepat, seperti ia tengah ketakutan namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan emosi itu, bahkan yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kepatuhan yang luar biasa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam amukan debar jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali, gigitan itu bertambah semakin keras hingga giginya pun tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya begitu dalam sampai berdarah.

Sakit, itulah yang bisa Tetsuya rasakan, dan perlahan-lahan tubuh remaja yang terlihat rapuh itu pun merosot ke bawah sampai kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya karena tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pun muncul dan menyerangnya, membuat kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh balok yang begitu keras dari atas. Sebuah rasa sakit yang muncul akibat melihat sebuah lukisan, rasanya memang tidak nyata bagi seorang Tetsuya, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya kalau aura yang begitu pekat dari lukisan tadi menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak mengenakkan pada dirinya.

"Ngg….sakit…" desah Tetsuya penuh kesakitan, tubuhnya yang tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya itu tiba-tiba oleng ke samping, menyebabkan remaja yang bertubuh lemah tersebut langsung terjatuh dengan posisi menyamping untuk bertemu dengan lantai, kedua tangannya masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Sapuan lembut dari sebuah telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba terdapat pada keningnya itu langsung membuat Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, entah bagaimana caranya tapi rasa sakit itu sedikit demi sedikit pergi berkat sentuhan lembut dari seseorang. Tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah tidak mau digerakkan lagi, bahkan kelopak matanya pun terasa begitu berat sehingga susah untuk dibuka lagi.

"Tetsuya…" suara yang sangat Tetsuya kenal, membuat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menegang karena sakit kini mulai rileks, terlebih ketika tangan yang menyapu lembut keningnya itu berpindah ke pipinya dan tubuhnya pun diangkat oleh orang itu.

Tetsuya tahu siapa orang yang tengah menggendongnya itu, bahkan ia begitu dekat dengannya dalam segala artian baik itu secara biasa maupun secara intim. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang tersisa, anak termuda dari keluarga Akashi itu pun menggenggam bagian depan kemeja milik sang kakak dengan erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya meski kesadarannya kini berada di ambang batas.

"Akashi…Apa yang terjadi di sini!" suara yang cukup keras dari sosok pemuda berambut hijau pun cukup membuat sakit kepala yang Tetsuya derita kembali muncul, namun kali ini tidaklah sehebat sebelumnya.

"Diamlah, Shintarou, kau membuat Tetsuya semakin kesakitan dengan suara kerasmu itu," gumam sang kakak dengan suara lirih, tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya semakin kesakitan lagi.

"Tch…." Pemuda berkacamata itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi namun ia langsung diam begitu perutnya disodok menggunakan siku tangan oleh seseorang.

"Kalau Akashi-kun bilang diam, maka Midorin harus diam," ujar sebuah suara ceria dari seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda.

Midorima yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Momoi pun kini terlihat ingin berargumen, dan begitu pula sebaliknya di mana Momoi yang tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana namun secara tidak sadar malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Argumen dari mereka berdua yang akan dimulai itu pun langsung berhenti ketika tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata heterokrom milik sang pewaris keluarga Akashi menusuk langsung, memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk diam secara singkat meski sang pemuda berambut merah itu pun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun kepada mereka berdua.

"Shintarou, bawa Tetsuya ke dalam kamarku," titah sang kaisar berambut merah kepada Midorima, suaranya mengatakan kalau perintahnya itu ditolak maka pemuda itu akan menerima konsekuensinya. "Satsuki, berikan ramuan penenang kepada Tetsuya serta hilangkan pengaruh sihir lukisan itu dari tubuhnya."

Dalam kesadarannya yang berada di ambang batas itu pun Tetsuya ingin protes pada sang kakak, ia tidak ingin Seijuurou memindahkannya ke dalam gendongan Midorima, namun suara protesnya itu tidak bisa keluar karena ia tidak bisa membuka bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang kakak menyerahkannya pada Midorima, dan ia pun juga merasakan kalau dirinya semakin bertambah jauh dengan Seijuurou karena baik Midorima dan Momoi langsung membawanya pergi dari sisi Seijuurou, yang saat ini masih berdiri terpaku di hadapan lukisan misterius tersebut.

* * *

><p>Kedua mata heterokrom itu menatap sosok pemuda yang ada di dalam lukisan di hadapannya dengan diam, ia bisa merasakan sihir yang berputar masuk dan keluar dari benda mati tersebut terasa semakin kuat, serasa memanggil dirinya untuk bergabung bersama sosok yang ada di dalam lukisan.<p>

Kedua belah bibirnya yang sedari tadi terpatri begitu datar kini menyeringai kecil, merasakan sebuah ketertarikan akan hiburan pun muncul dari dalam benaknya tanpa ia memutuskan tatapannya dengan sosok pemuda yang memunggunginya dari dalam lukisan.

"Meski sudah berusia 3000 tahun, aku tidak menyangka kalau lukisan diriku ini masih memiliki efek yang sangat kuat seperti ini," gumam Seijuurou dengan suara kecil saat kedua matanya jatuh pada sebuah tanda yang ada pada punggungnya dalam lukisan itu.

Sebuah tanda yang sangat kecil namun tak kasat mata dikarenakan bayangan hitam yang menutupinya, sebuah tanda sama yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou semenjak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini baik itu dalam kehidupannya yang pertama kali maupun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lukisan yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah sebuah lukisan biasa mengenai dirinya, orang yang membuat lukisan ini telah menanamkan sihir penghisap ke dalamnya, sehingga mereka yang memiliki separuh jiwa dari sosok yang ada di dalam lukisan pun akan merasakan sihir dan jiwa mereka terhisap untuk bersatu ke dalamnya.

"Dan Tetsuya pun terlahir dari hatiku, tidak heran kalau benda ini ingin menghisap jiwa Tetsuya layaknya seorang dementor," kata Seijuurou lagi, kedua matanya masih memandang gambaran detail dari dirinya di masa lalu itu. "Siapapun yang meletakkan benda itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku pikir benda ini sudah aku hancurkan ribuan tahun lalu."

Di bagian bawah bingkai emas yang menelungkup lukisan itu Seijuurou bisa melihat sebuah tulisan tangan indah yang merupakan tulisan tangan dari sang pencipta benda ini. _'Untuk suamiku tercinta, Adrian Romanov. Penuh cinta kasih dari istrimu, A.S.' _adalah kalimat yang tersemat kecil pada bagian bawah lukisan tersebut, membuat Seijuurou mau tidak mau harus menghela nafas berat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya, ia menggenggam benda itu dengan erat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menghancurkan benda ini begitu saja, namun melihat pengaruh buruk yang dibawa oleh sang lukisan kepada sang adik pun mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk menhancurkan benda itu tanpa ampun.

"_Finite Efricsetum," _kata Seijuurou seraya menggumamkan mantra penetral dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke kanan sebanyak satu kali. Sebuah semburat merah pun menggores lukisan tersebut, hingga membuat bayang-bayang berwarna hitam keluar dari semburat merah tersebut dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. "_Bombarda maxima."_

Suara ledakan yang cukup keras pun terdengar dari tempatnya berdiri, ledakan yang Seijuurou ciptakan itu membuat asap yang cukup tebal menyelimuti koridor kosong itu, membuat pemandangan orang yang ingin melihat sosok pemuda itu menjadi terbatas karena asap tebal yang menyelimutinya. Namun keterbatasan pemandangan itu tidaklah berlaku bagi sang pewaris yang memiliki mata kaisar itu, ia bisa melihat bagaimana ia mematahkan sihir yang membelenggu lukisan dirinya sampai ia pun melihat bagaimana sihirnya itu membakar benda tersebut dan membuatnya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping tanpa sisa.

Lukisan yang sangat tua dan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu itu tiba-tiba saja hadir dalam kehidupannya sekali lagi, seperti ada seseorang yang ingin mengingatkannya kalau tragedi yang dulu pernah ia ciptakan dan hentikan akan terulang lagi. Melihat bagaimana benda ini bisa terpajang di hadapannya serta mimpi-mimpi masa lalu yang kembali terulang ketika ia memejamkan mata sepertinya adalah sebuah pertanda, apa yang ia tinggalkan di masa lalu sepertinya telah bangkit lagi untuk menuntut balas padanya.

"Tidak heran kalau kami harus bangkit untuk sekali lagi," ujar Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi untuk membersihkan semua sampah yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Ia pun berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum berjalan pelan untuk pergi dari sana, menuju ke arah kamarnya dengan Tetsuya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan sang adik. Kekhawatiran yang ia miliki sedari tadi pun kini ia lupakan untuk sementara waktu, keadaan adiknya lebih penting dari pada masalah ini untuk sesaat.

Begitu ia memasuki kamar tempat Tetsuya berada, ia disuguhi sebuah pemandangan di mana Midorima terngah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu menatap luruh ke arah pemandangan yan tersaji di luar Akashi manor. Bila Midorima terlihat begitu terjaga, maka lain halnya dengan Momoi yang masih terduduk di sebuah kursi dan menemani Tetsuya yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur.

"Akashi, aku mendengar ledakan dari luar ruangan. Jangan katakan kalau kau menghancurkan lukisanmu sendiri, _nodayo?" _tanya Midorima, ia pun menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dari pangkal hidungnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah sosok sang pemimpin dengan tatapan menyelidik, mencari tahu akan gelagat aneh atau pun secara tidak langsung penasaran dengan semua itu.

"Aku memang menghancurkan lukisan itu, Shintarou," jawab Seijuurou dengan enteng seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Perlahan ia pun mengambil langkah ke depan untuk menghampiri sosok Tetsuya yang masih tergolek tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

Melihat sosok Seijuurou yang semakin mendekat, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung berdiri sebelum mengambil langkah sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua, ia tidak ingin berada di antara Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya pada saat ini. Pemuda itu sangat berbahaya, Momoi bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, dan sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah menemukan belahan jiwanya itu terluka adalah sosok yang luar biasa berbahayanya, tidak heran kalau Momoi yang mengambil langkah aman itu langsung menyingkir begitu saja.

"Akashi, aku tidak tahu apakah kau memang nekat atau bodoh, tapi lukisanmu itu adalah satu-satunya benda peninggalan istrimu! Aku mengatakan ini bukan berarti aku peduli pada keluargamu, tapi aku hanya mengatakannya, _nodayo!" _Dengan semburat kemerahan yang tersemat pada kedua pipi Midorima, pemuda itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan bingkai jendela yang ada di sampingnya terlihat jauh menarik dari sosok pemimpinnya dan Momoi yang sama-sama memberinya tatapan penuh kesan di sana.

"Maksud Midorin di sini adalah, lukisan tadi dibuat oleh Akashi-sama untuk anda dengan penuh cinta kasih, namun Akashi-kun malah menghancurkannya seolah-olah benda itu tidak penting," imbuh Momoi yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan ganas dari pemuda tsundere di sana.

Semua perkataan yang diberikan oleh Midorima dan Momoi sama-sama ia hiraukan, perhatiannya saat ini terfokus sepenuhnya pada sosok remaja yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan sangat lugu, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou ingin menyembunyikan Tetsuya dari keberadaan dunia yang sangat kejam ini.

"Bagiku orang itu sudah mati," kata Seijuurou tiba-tiba, pemuda tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tempat tidur di mana Tetsuya tengah berbarik. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Tetsuya di antara kedua tangannya, ia pun juga tidak segan-segan mengalirkan sihirnya ke dalam tubuh sang adik sehingga sosok yang terasa dingin itu sedikit menghangat karena kehadirannya. "Setelah pengkhianatan yang orang itu tunjukkan kepada kita, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupku lagi. Bahkan sosoknya pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sosok Tetsuya."

Ucapan yang dingin itu berakhir dengan belaian singkat yang Seijuurou berikan pada pipi adiknya, bahkan pemandangan itu pun tidak cukup di sana saja sampai Seijuurou mencium bibir mungil Tetsuya di hadapan Midorima dan Momoi yang masih mematung di sana.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca<p>

Author: Sky


End file.
